Lily & James, Sitting In A Tree
by Mirandaa
Summary: Verhaal over Lily & James in hun zesde en zevende jaar. Dit is geschreven in 2004.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

"AAAAAARGH!" schreeuwde de zestienjarige Lily, die kletsnat uit het meer kwam. James had haar erin geduwd. "Potter, ik haat je! Wat ben je toch een ongelooflijke _zak_!" gilde ze naar James, die breed grijnsde. Sirius stond naast hem.  
"Hé, je hebt een waterplant in je haar!" zei hij en hij stak zijn hand uit. Lily sloeg hem weg en stampvoette van woede. Ze rende het kasteel in.  
"Kunnen jullie haar nou nooit eens met rust laten?" vroeg Shirley, haar vriendin, en ze liep achter Lily aan. Hierna barstten James en Sirius in lachen uit en ze liepen naar Remus en Peter en ploften neer op het gras.  
"Wanneer is het volle maan?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Over zes dagen," zei Remus, zonder op te kijken uit het boek wat hij aan het lezen was. James streek door zijn haar.  
"Pff…ik heb zin in Zwerkbal. Onze eerste wedstrijd is tegen Zwadderich," zei hij.  
"Vind je dat nou nog steeds leuk, nu jullie steeds winnen?" vroeg Peter.  
"Ja," zei James. "Wel jammer dat Secretus niet Zwerkbalt, ik zou hem wel eens van z'n bezem willen schoppen…" Sirius lachte.  
"Ja, ik zie het al helemaal voor me…" zei hij. "Hé, daar zit ie!" Ze keken om en zagen Severus Sneep bij een boom zitten. Hij keek op en toen hij James en Sirius zag kijken, liep hij snel het kasteel in.  
"Denkt ie dat ie doodgaat als wij 'm aankijken ofzo?" vroeg James grijnzend.  
"Het zou kunnen, natuurlijk." zei Sirius serieus. "Sinds jij hem op z'n kop in de lucht heb laten zweven is hij banger dan ooit! Weet je nog dat Lily toen zo kwaad werd?"  
"Ja…prachtig gewoon." zei James en hij dacht even terug aan die gebeurtenis in zijn vijfde jaar, vlak na de examens.   
"Hallo? Gaffel? Alles goed?" zei Sirius na een tijdje en hij zwaaide met zijn hand voor James' gezicht. "Wat doe je allemaal? Zit je te dromen over Lily?" James gaf hem een klap.  
"Nee, ik was net mijn volgende plan aan het bedenken…misschien ga ik vuurwerk in haar toverdrank gooien ofzo…" zei James grijnzend. "Trouwens, met wie ga je morgen naar Zweinsveld?"  
"Eh…hoe heette ze ook al weer? Tara, geloof ik…uit de vijfde." zei Sirius. Remus keek afkeurend naar hem, maar dat merkten ze niet.  
"Ik heb nog niemand…" zei James.  
"Dan vraag je toch iemand?" zei Sirius.  
"Neuh, ik ga wel alleen…" zei James. Sirius keek hem verbijsterd aan en legde zijn hand op James' voorhoofd.  
"Voel je je wel goed?" zei hij.  
"Ja, prima," zei James schouderophalend en hij begon gauw over iets anders.

Lily stapte uit de douche, droogde zich af en kleedde zich aan.  
"Waarom doet hij nou altijd zo?" mopperde ze.  
"Hij is gewoon verliefd op je. Je kent de uitdrukking…'Meisjes plagen, zoentjes vragen!'" zei Shirley plagerig. Lily gaf haar een duw zodat ze uitschoot met haar mascara. Shirley stak haar tong uit en veegde de mascara die op haar neus zat weg.  
"Weet je, ik heb wat roddels gehoord… Het schijnt dat er een musical gehouden wordt dit jaar." zei ze.  
"Echt? Over wat?" vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.  
"Eh…Romeo en Juliet geloof ik…." antwoordde Shirley.  
"Lekker origineel!" zei Lily sarcastisch. "Maar het lijkt me wel leuk om mee te spelen."  
"Ja, mij ook." zei Shirley. "Ik denk dat Perkamentus er wel iets over zal zeggen.."  
Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal voor het avondeten.  
Voor het eten stond Perkamentus inderdaad op. Iedereen was meteen stil.  
"Ik heb een leuke mededeling voor jullie," zei hij, "In juni houden we een grote musical. Leerlingen vanaf het vierde jaar kunnen zich inschrijven bij professor Anderling, dan hoor je er later meer over." Zei hij. Daarna klonk er een hoop opgewonden geroezemoes in de zaal. Perkamentus ging weer zitten en er verscheen eten op de borden.  
"Zullen we ons opgeven?" vroeg Shirley. Lily dacht even na.  
"Ja, waarom niet…" zei ze.  
"Pff…ik doe niet meer hoor, ik kijk wel." zei James een paar plaatsen verderop. Lily keek hem vernietigend aan.  
"Nee, stel je voor wat dat zou doen met je reputatie!" zei ze. James gooide een ei naar haar en hij kwam midden in haar gezicht terecht. Sirius deed het bijna in zijn broek van het lachen, maar Lily werd boos en gooide een karbonaadje op James, zodat hij een bruine vlek op zijn voorhoofd had.  
"VOEDSELGEVECHT!" riep iemand vlakbij hen door de zaal en de hele zaal begon eten naar elkaar te gooien. Lily keek eerst afkeurend, want ze was hoofdmonitor en James ook, maar haalde toen haar schouders op en begon ook met eten te gooien. De leraren doken weg en keken boos naar de leerlingen, behalve Perkamentus. Toen iemand een speklapje naar hem gooide, gooide hij dat grinnikend terug. Sirius en James liepen met twee borden naar de tafel van Zwadderich en kiepten ze om boven Sneeps hoofd en Peter schoot een stuk boter naar professor Banning. James gooide zo hard een biefstuk naar Lily dat ze bijna achterover viel.  
"Die krijg je terug!" riep ze en ze liep naar James toe en stopte een schnitzel in zijn trui. Opeens kwam Sirius aanstruikelen en hij viel tegen James aan, zodat die bovenop Lily terechtkwam. Hij grijnsde.  
"Ga van me af!" riep Lily en ze stonden eindelijk op en gingen weer verder met eten gooien.  
Na een kwartier werd het voedselgevecht gestopt en ging iedereen met vuile kleren terug naar hun leerlingenkamer om te douchen.  
Lily ging uitgeput op haar bed liggen, maar kwam meteen weer overeind. Er zat een klodder tandpasta op haar kussen.  
"Wie heeft dit gedaan?" zei ze kwaad. Iedereen keek en haalde haar schouders op.  
"Het zal James wel weer geweest zijn…of Sirius." zei een meisje vlakbij. Lily zuchtte. James en Sirius hadden een manier gevonden om de meisjesslaapzaal binnen te komen. Maar ze had geen zin om er iets van de zeggen, dus ze poetste haar kussen schoon en ging slapen.

De volgende morgen stond er voor de Oppertafel een tafeltje met een map, waar de leerlingen zich in konden schrijven voor de musical.  
"Schrijf je mij ook even in? Ik wil gewoon een bijrolletje…" zei Lily, die nog bezig was aan haar toast. Shirley liep naar het tafeltje en schreef haar eigen naam op bij 'Bijrollen'. Op dat moment kwam Sirius naar haar toe.  
"Kom eens even mee," zei hij. Shirley keek hem aan; het was vast weer een of andere grap.  
"Kom nou, het gaat over Lily," zei hij en Shirley liep achter hem aan.  
"Volgens mij vindt James Lily leuk, dus ik had een leuk idee; als ik nou James inschrijf voor Romeo en jij Lily voor Juliet…" zei hij. Shirley staarde hem aan.  
"Dat meen je toch niet hè? Lily haat James!" zei ze.  
"Helemaal niet. Ze vindt hem leuk, ik weet het gewoon." zei Sirius.  
"Oké, je hebt gelijk," zei Shirley grijnzend. "Goed, ik doe het." Sirius grijnsde en ze liepen terug naar het tafeltje en schreven James en Lily in voor de rollen van Romeo en Juliet.  
"Wat moest hij van je?" vroeg Lily toen Shirley weer naast haar ging zitten.  
"Eh…hij wou m'n huiswerk Transfiguratie overschrijven." verzon Shirley snel. Gelukkig geloofde Lily haar.  
"Wanneer worden de mensen dan gekozen voor de musical?" vroeg ze.  
"Over drie dagen al," zei Shirley. "Ze willen snel beginnen, zodat ze heel lang kunnen oefenen."

Drie dagen later, na het avondeten, stond Perkamentus op.  
"Goed, ik zal even de namen voorlezen van degene die gekozen zijn voor de musical." zei hij. Hij noemde heel veel namen voor bijrollen.  
"En dan nu…Romeo en Juliet. Voor Juliet is gekozen….Lily Evers!" zei hij. De hele zaal klapte, en veel meisjes keken teleurgesteld. Lily keek verbijsterd.  
"Ik? Maar….Shirley! Heb jij-" zei ze, maar Perkamentus ging alweer verder.  
"Voor Romeo is gekozen…."


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

"…Severus Sneep!"  
"WAT!" riep Lily door de hele zaal. Iedereen keek om.  
James viel achterover van de bank van het lachen en Sneep, aan de andere kant van de zaal, liet zijn hoofd met een bonk op tafel vallen. Perkamentus grinnikte.  
"Ja, juffrouw Evers en meneer Sneep," zei hij.  
"En de reserves voor Romeo en Juliet zijn James Potter en Nadine van Duin." vervolgde Perkamentus. James kwam geschrokken overeind.  
"Wat! Maar ik heb me niet ingeschreven! Heb jij dat gedaan, Sluipvoet?" zei hij toen hij Sirius zag grijnzen. Sirius gromde iets onverstaanbaars en keek gauw een andere kant uit. Lily stelde dezelfde vraag aan Shirley. Shirley dacht even na, ze wilde eigelijk niet tegen haar beste vriendin liegen, maar zei toen:  
"Ik heb je bij 'Bijrollen' gezet, ik weet het zeker! Misschien heeft iemand het veranderd…"  
"Ja," zei Lily langzaam. "Ik moet zorgen dat ik niet kan meedoen…ik denk dat ik me ziek meld ofzo…"  
"Hoe wou je dat doen? Dan geeft madame Plijster je vast weer zo'n drankje dat je meteen weer beter wordt." zei Shirley. "En het is toch leuk om mee te doen als je maar niet met Sneep moet?"  
"Nou, geweldig hoor…dan moet ik met Potter." zei Lily sarcastisch.  
Shirley haalde haar schouders op. "Beter dan Sneep," zei ze.  
Perkamentus ging weer verder.  
"Op 1 augustus moeten alle leerlingen die meedoen bij elkaar komen in de Grote Zaal, na het eten. Maar nu is het tijd om te gaan slapen. Hup! Naar je bed!" zei hij en iedereen liep naar hun leerlingenkamer.

Op 1 augustus bleven de leerlingen die meededen aan de musical, inclusief de reserves, na het eten in de Grote Zaal.  
"Als je maar niet denkt dat ik hier voor gekozen heb," siste Sneep naar Lily.  
"Maak je geen zorgen, ik niet." snauwde Lily en ze keek om toen ze James hoorde grinniken. Ze liep naar hem toe.  
"Potter, jij hebt Sneep toch niet ingeschreven hè?" vroeg ze met haar handen in haar zij.  
"Welnee, ik zou niet durven!" zei James lachend.  
"Ik weet het wel! Dit is weer één van die stomme grapjes van jou!" zei Lily boos.  
"Je kent me te goed!" zei James. Hij keek ontdeugend naar Lily, die het kriebelende gevoel in haar maag probeerde te negeren.  
"Nou, als het jouw schuld is dat ik met hem moet werken, zorg je ook maar dat hij niet mee kan doen!" zei ze.  
"Mooi niet, dan moet ik hem vervangen!" zei James. "Ik denk dat ik hem maar niet meer vervloek, want dan kan hij niet meer meedoen…" Lily wilde hem graag een mep geven, maar toen kwam professor Anderling naar de groep toe en zei dat ze gingen beginnen met het doorlezen van het script.

Twee weken later was het de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Lily zat naast Shirley op de voorste rij.  
"Welkom bij de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van het jaar, Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich!" zei de stem van Tom Vestel, de commentator. Madame Hooch blies op haar fluitje en de spelers schoten de lucht in.  
"En Zwadderich is in Slurkbezit, Wokkel stormt op het doel van Griffoendor af en….MIS! Van Linden houdt hem tegen, en Griffoendor is nu in Slurkbezit…Geerse…pas op voor die Beuker…en…ZE SCOORT! 10-0 voor Griffoendor!" schreeuwde Tom. Hij was duidelijk voor Griffoendor, omdat hij daar zelf in zat. Ondertussen keek James goed rond of hij de Snaai zag. De Zoeker van Zwadderich, Zoeter, probeerde hem steeds te blokken, tot James het beu was en zo hard tegen hem aan beukte dat hij bijna van zijn bezem viel.  
Tien minuten later was het 40-30 voor Zwadderich en James zag eindelijk de Snaai…hij vloog bij een van de doelpalen van Zwadderich. Hij schoot erop af, de Zoeker van Zwadderich ook, maar James was sneller. Hij greep naar de Snaai, maar een Drijver van Zwadderich had een beuker naar hem geslagen die hij net kon ontwijken. De Snaai was weer weg. Ondertussen had Zwadderich weer gescoord. James vloog vloekend naar boven en zag de Snaai voor de tweede keer, maar de Zoeker van Zwadderich zat erachteraan en had hem bijna. James schoot erop af en Zoeter schrok zo erg dat hij een scherpe bocht naar links maakte zodat James vrij baan had naar de Snaai. Hij snelde erachteraan en even later hield hij hem in zijn handen. Alle Griffoendors juichten en de Zwadderaars kreunden. Beide ploegen landden en de toeschouwers verlieten de tribunes.  
"Dat duurde niet lang!" zei Sirius op weg naar het kasteel.  
"Ik ben het al gewend…Zwadderich heeft zo'n slechte ploeg. Maar Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf zijn best wel goed, dankzij hen hadden we vorig jaar de Zwerkbalcup niet gewonnen," zei James.

Het was alweer mei, dus nog één maand voor de musical. Lily had vanalles geprobeerd om niet mee te kunnen doen; eerst had ze gewoon gevraagd of Nadine het niet gewoon kon doen, daarna had ze zich ziek gemeld maar madame Plijster gaf haar een drankje, toen was ze gewoon niet naar de Grote Zaal gekomen om te oefenen en ze had ook nog heel belabberd geoefend, maar professor Anderling wilde per se dat ze toch meedeed.  
"Ik wil niet met Sneep!" riep Lily uit toen ze 's avonds met Shirley naar de leerlingenkamer liep. Shirley keek haar medelijdend aan.  
"Ik moet nog even weg…" zei ze en ze liep al weg voordat Lily iets kon vragen.  
"Heb je al een plan?" vroeg Shirley aan Sirius.  
"Ja, hij komt er zo aan en dan duw ik hem in een Verdwijnkast-" zei Sirius, maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af, want op dat moment kwam James opeens om de hoek.  
"Wat zei je? Ga je iemand in een Verdwijnkast duwen? Ik doe mee!" zei hij. Shirley rolde met haar ogen, keek Sirius even aan en liep weg.  
"Volgens mij was iemand Mestbommen in je bed aan het leggen." verzon Sirius snel, zodat James snel wegliep. Sirius bleef staan en keek af en toe om de hoek. Na een kwartier kwam Sneep eindelijk aanlopen. Gelukkig was hij alleen. Sirius sprong tevoorschijn, pakte hem vast, rukte de Verdwijnkast open en gooide hem naar binnen. Hij zuchtte opgelucht en liep terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

De hele week was Sneep nergens te bekennen.  
"Meneer Potter, u moet meneer Sneep vervangen als Romeo," zei professor Anderling.  
"Oh nee!" kreunde James en hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht.  
Die avond gingen ze weer oefenen.  
"We zijn bij het laatste stuk," piepte professor Banning, die ook meehielp aan de musical.  
"De kusscène tussen Romeo en Juliet. Verder gaan we niet," zei hij. Lily sperde haar ogen wijdopen. Ze moest met James kussen! Maar James grijnsde. Dat kon leuk worden! Sirius, die een bijrol had, zat grijnzend achter hem.  
Ze oefenden heel lang, maar Lily en James hoefden nog niet te kussen omdat Lily dat niet wilde. Maar ze moest het wel op de echte musical doen.  
"Shirley, je moet me helpen! Ik wil echt niet met James zoenen!" zei ze wanhopig toen ze 's avonds op hun bedden in de slaapzaal zaten.  
"Ik kan ook niets bedenken. Je hebt toch al vanalles geprobeerd!" zei Shirley terwijl ze haar pyjama aantrok. "Welterusten," Lily ging ook liggen en piekerde nog een hele tijd over de musical, tot ze uiteindelijk in slaap viel.

Iedereen was heel opgewonden over de musical, vooral omdat Lily en James moesten zoenen, terwijl ze bekend stonden als de twee mensen die het meeste ruzieden. Lily wilde zichzelf bijna iets aandoen, maar Shirley zorgde ervoor dat dat niet lukte.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

"Doe eens rustig, stresskip!" zei Shirley, toen ze Lily aan het ontbijt haar toast naar binnen zag schrokken. Lily kon niet antwoorden omdat haar mond dus vol met toast zat. Ze slikte het met grote moeite door.  
"Ik heb het ook zo druk! Ik moet steeds oefenen voor die musical, ook nog leren voor de examens, dan ben ik ook nog eens Hoofdmonitor en ik ben ook nog- nou laat maar!" riep ze boos en ze liep de Grote Zaal uit.  
"Jemig zeg. Is ze ongesteld ofzo?" zei James, die vlakbij Shirley zat. Shirley keek hem vernietigend aan en liep ook weg.  
"Vrouwen," mompelde James. Sirius kwam de zaal binnen. Hij keek nogal moeilijk.  
"Wat is er, Sluipvoet?" vroeg James.  
"Eh…niks," zei Sirius en hij liep gewoon weer verder. Niet naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, maar naar die van Zwadderich. Hij wachtte bij de ingang, tot Sneep eindelijk naar buiten kwam. Sirius trok hem mee in een hoekje.  
"Hoe ben je uit die Verdwijnkast gekomen?" siste hij. Sneep haalde zijn schouders op. "Weet ik veel. Maar volgens mij waren er ook voordelen, ik hoorde net dat Potter me moet vervangen?" zei hij.  
"Ja, inderdaad en dat was ook mijn bedoeling! Dus ga nou effe in die kast zitten-" zei Sirius. "Wat? Ik ga echt niet vrijwillig in een Verdwijnkast zitten, Zwarts!" zei Sneep.  
"Ja maar wacht nou even…als we nou eens een deal maken. Ik zorg ervoor dat jij geen Romeo hoeft te spelen, en dan vertel jij aan niemand dat ik je in die Verdwijnkast hem gegooid. Oké?" zei Sirius. Sneep dacht even na.  
"Nou, goed dan, Zwarts." zei hij uiteindelijk en hij liep weg uit de donkere hoek. Sirius liep hoofdschuddend naar zijn eigen leerlingenkamer. Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij nog eens een deal zou sluiten met Sneep…hij kon er eigelijk wel om lachen. Nu alleen nog bedenken hoe hij ervoor kon zorgen dat Sneep niet mee kon doen…

Die middag waren Lily en James nergens te bekennen. De hele klas roddelde erop los en dacht dat ze echt iets met elkaar hadden.  
"Ze zitten nu vast in een leeg klaslokaal-"  
"Ja, of in een bezemkast-"  
Sirius zei tegen professor Kist dat hij vreselijke hoofdpijn had en liep snel de les uit naar de leerlingenkamer. James was er niet, maar Lily zat op een stoel en haar hoofd lag op een boek van Bezweringen. Sirius stootte haar aan.  
"Lily. Lily..Lily!" zei hij. Lily werd eindelijk wakker.  
"Hoi, Sirius. Hoe laat is het? Wat hebben we?" vroeg ze slaperig.  
"Onze laatste les is bijna voorbij," zei Sirius.  
"WAT!" schreeuwde Lily. "Nee hè, ik ben in slaap gevallen!"  
"Dat had ik al door," zei Sirius en hij probeerde niet te lachen.  
"Ik ga snel naar professor Anderling!" zei Lily en ze was al weg voordat Sirius iets kon zeggen. Even later kwam James binnen met een doos is zijn armen.  
"He, Gaffel, waar was jij nou?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Naar de keuken," zei James en hij zette de doos neer; er zaten taartjes, drinken en nog veel meer in.  
"Aha. Nou, weet je, Lily was er ook niet…en nu denkt iedereen dat je met haar een bezemkast bent ingedoken ofzo.." zei Sirius. James grijnsde.  
"Was het maar zo," zei hij.  
"Echt?" zei Sirius opgewonden. "Dus je vind haar wel leuk?"  
"Dat weet je toch. Al jaren. Maar ze wilde steeds niet met me uit…" zei James.  
"Maar…maar…nou, laat maar…" zei Sirius. Hij was een beetje verbaasd omdat James anders nooit durfde toe te geven dat hij Lily leuk vond.

"Kan je nou niet beter gewoon oefenen met James? Ik bedoel, straks moet je voor het eerst met hem zoenen op de musical!" zei Shirley de volgende dag toen ze aankleedden.  
"Nee, één keer is beter dan tien keer!" zei Lily. "En trouwens, ik denk dat ik gewoon niet kom. Ik heb er totaal geen zin in."  
"Jawel, je komt wel!" zei Shirley.  
"Zodat jij me kan uitlachen?" zei Lily.  
"Nee, helemaal niet! Je moet blij zijn dat je niet met Sneep hoeft!"  
"Nou, ik weet niet. Iemand zei dat Sneep gisteren weer in de les was…"  
"Echt? Oh nee! Ik moet even naar Sirius!" zei Shirley zonder erbij na te denken en ze deed gauw haar schoenen aan en liep weg.  
"Sirius! Ik hoorde dat Sneep weer gevonden is?" vroeg Shirley aan Sirius, die met Remus op de bank zat.  
"Ja, inderdaad. Maar ik heb gezegd dat ik ervoor zorg dat hij Romeo niet hoeft te zijn, en dan zegt hij niet da tik hem in een Verdwijnkast heb geduwd," zei Sirius.  
"Wat? Hoe wou je dat gaan doen? Gooi hem er gewoon weer in!" zei Shirley.  
"Ben je gek? Dan heb ik een groot probleem!" zei Sirius.  
"Nou, je hebt het kantoortje van Anderling al vaker gezien, en het gaat toch om Lily en James? Je wil ze toch bij elkaar krijgen? Tenzij je een beter plan hebt doe je het maar gewoon!" zei Shirley. Sirius zuchtte.  
"Goed dan. Ik snap trouwens niet dat hij er zo snel uitkwam…" zei hij. Shirley leek tevreden en liep weer weg.  
Maar toen ze die avond gingen oefenen, kwam Anderling opeens binnen met Sneep.  
"We hebben meneer Sneep weer! Meneer Potter hoeft niet meer mee te doen!" zei ze. "Jullie moeten nu de kusscène gaan oefenen,"  
"Oh nee! Nu moet ik met Sneep!" zei Lily wanhopig tegen Shirley, die haar medelijdend aankeek.  
"Wacht even," fluisterde ze naar Lily en ze liep naar professor Anderling.  
"Professor, ik denk dat James de rol veel liever doet!" zei ze. Anderling glimlachte schamper.  
"Ik denk het niet. Meneer Sneep speelt Romeo en Potter is nergens te bekennen, dus-" zei ze.  
"Maar-" onderbrak Shirley haar.  
"Nee, juffrouw Rijkse!" zei Anderling beslist. "Hup, meneer Sneep, het podium op!" Sneep liep het podium op. Hij keek helemaal niet triest. Shirley vermoedde dat hij het ergens wel leuk vond dat hij met het knapste meisje van de school mocht zoenen. Lily keek nog even wanhopig naar Shirley.  
"Goed, we gaan beginnen!" zei Anderling. Lily en Sneep gingen op hun plaats staan en liepen naar elkaar toe. Lily had zin om gillend weg te rennen, maar bedacht dat ze dan nog erger voor gek stond. Ze besloot het maar gewoon te doen, het was toch maar een nepzoen. Ze liepen op elkaar af en waren nu heel dichtbij. Ze bogen naar elkaar toe…  
"WACHT! Ik ben er! Hallo!" riep James opeens. Hij was de Grote Zaal binnen komen rennen, samen met Sirius. Lily zuchtte opgelucht. Voor de eerste keer was ze blij met zijn komst.  
"Goedenavond meneer Potter. U bent te laat, en meneer Sneep is al terug, dus u hoeft hem niet meer te vervangen." zei professor Anderling.  
"Oh. Nou, goed dan." zei James grijnzend.  
"Hé, ik wou even zeggen dat ik iemand Secret- ik bedoel Sneeps spullen zag verstoppen!" verzon Sirius snel. Sneep keek hem ongelovig aan.  
"Goed, waar zag u dat, meneer Zwarts? Dan gaan we toch even kijken, ik ga wel mee." Zei Anderling. Sirius aarzelde, maar toen hij Shirley's waarschuwende gezicht zag zei hij: "Goed, eh…kom maar mee…" en hij liep de Grote Zaal uit met Sneep en Anderling achter zich aan. Toen ze bij de Verdwijnkast kwamen, aarzelde hij weer. Hij zou echt vreselijk veel straf krijgen voor dit, maar toen dacht hij weer aan James en Lily en hij deed de kast open, sleurde Sneep erin en gooide de deur weer dicht.  
"Meneer Zwarts!" riep professor Anderling geschokt. "Wat hebt u gedaan!" Ze deed de deur van de Verdwijnkast open, maar er was niets te zien. Opeens slipte haar voet weg over het kleed en ze viel de Verdwijnkast in.  
"Oh nee.." kreunde Sirius. "Ik heb echt een probleem…" Hij liep terug naar de Grote Zaal, waar iedereen stond te wachten. Hij vertelde alles aan James, die haast niet bijkwam van het lachen.  
"Sluipvoet is de lul, olé olé!" riep hij.  
"Jemig, ik hoop echt dat ze zich niets meer kan herinneren…" zei Sirius.  
"Maar heb je Secretus er ook ingeduwd dan?" vroeg James opeens serieus.  
"Eh…ja." zei Sirius.  
"Wat? Waarom? Nu moet ik Romeo spelen!" zei James. Op dat moment kwam professor Perkamentus de zaal binnen.  
"God, spaar me!" smeekte Sirius wanhopig. James ging terug naar de groep terwijl Perkamentus een preek aan Sirius gaf.  
"Dit heeft geen zin meer, ga maar naar jullie leerlingenkamers," piepte professor Banning. Lily zuchtte opgelucht en liep samen met de andere Griffoendors naar de leerlingenkamer.

Die nacht kon Lily niet in slaap komen. Ze las een boek en keek naar buiten. Ze zag iets vreemds. Drie gedaantes….dieren. Toen ze door het maanlicht liepen zag Lily een grote hond, een hert en nog een groot beest…het was een merkwaardige optocht. Omdat ze toch niet kon slapen en wel zin had in iets spannends, liep ze zachtjes de slaapzaal uit en klom door het portretgat. Toen ze naar buiten sloop zag ze de dieren niet meer.   
"Lily?" zei opeens een stem. Lily keek om en zag Sirius.  
"Oh eh…hoi. Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Lily. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Ach je weet wel…ik kon niet slapen. En jij?" zei hij.  
"Eh…ik zag net iets vreemds. Drie dieren liepen hier..." antwoordde Lily.  
"Dat heb je je vast verbeeld. Ga nou maar weer…" zei Sirius fronsend. Lily hoorde iets galopperen. Het was het grote hert wat ze net gezien had.  
"Kijk dan! Een hert!" riep ze uit. Sirius keek om en deed alsof hij schrok.  
"Goh…mooi beest," zei hij en hij keek een beetje kwaad naar het hert, die zijn kop in de lucht gooide. Plotseling hoorden ze gegrom en gepiep. Sirius' ogen werden groot.  
"Ga weg, Lily." zei hij.  
"Wat is dat?" vroeg Lily een beetje bang.  
"Weet ik veel! Ga nou!" zei Sirius. Lily wilde weglopen, maar het was te laat. De weerwolf kwam op hen afrennen. Het grote hert sprong bovenop hem.  
"Ga weg. Snel!" zei Sirius. Lily rende naar het kasteel, en toen ze omkeek zag ze Sirius opeens in een hond veranderen. Maar ze had geen tijd om verbaasd toe te kijken. Ze vluchtte het kasteel binnen en sloop weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Ik wil uitleg!" siste Lily de volgende morgen naar Sirius en James. Ze duwde hen een leeg klaslokaal in, ging zelf ook naar binnen en sloot de deur. Ze ging op een tafel zitten.  
"Nou?" zei ze. "Voor de draad ermee!"  
"Eh…Lily…" begon Sirius.  
"Ik zag je veranderen in een hond!" onderbrak Lily hem. James keek Sirius even aan.  
"We zullen het vertellen," zei hij. "Kijk, het begon allemaal toen…toen we ontdekten dat Remus een weerwolf was."   
"WAT!" riep Lily geschrokken.  
"Ja, hij is een weerwolf. Nou, wil je het verhaal nog horen of niet?" zei James geïrriteerd. "Je moet blij zijn dat we je dit vertellen!" Lily knikte.  
"Goed. Toen we dat ontdekten, in ons tweede jaar, dacht Remus dat we zijn vrienden niet meer wilden zijn. Maar we wilden hem juist helpen, dus we…" hij stopte.  
"Ja?" vroeg Lily ongeduldig.  
"We werden Faunaten. Niemand weet het…" zei James. Het was een hele tijd stil en Lily deed er even over om te beseffen wat James net gezegd had.  
"NEE! Dat meen je toch niet hè!" brulde ze door het lokaal. "Dat is illegaal, je kon wel gepakt worden en dan weet ik veel wat voor vreselijke straf krijgen! Zijn jullie helemaal gek geworden? Jullie tweeën hebben dit zeker bedacht? En Perkamentus of iemand anders weet niets? Dit is niet normaal, Potter!" raasde ze, maar ze stopte toen Sirius woedend opstond.  
"Hou je mond!" zei hij woedend. Hij was krijtwit. Lily slikte. James was ook opgestaan.  
"Heb je al bedacht waarom we dit gedaan hebben? Om hem te helpen, Evers! We wisten dat hij eenzaam was en nooit vrienden had gehad-" zei hij, maar Lily onderbrak hem.  
"Wat weet jij daar nou van?" zei ze fronsend.  
"Alles! Ik ben geen ongevoelige zak, zoals jij het altijd zegt!" zei James.  
"En we weten maar al te goed hoe het is om eenzaam te zijn! Ja, inderdaad, Lily, dat had je niet verwacht hè?" zei Sirius. Lily kon de woede in zijn ogen zien en durfde niets meer te zeggen.  
"Hou je mond hierover." zei James. Lily knikte langzaam.  
"Ik…ik beloof het…" stamelde ze. Toen ze in zijn bruine ogen keek kreeg ze weer een kriebel in haar maag. Sirius en James liepen het lokaal uit, en na een minuutje of twee ging Lily ook op weg naar de les.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

"Wat heb je voor strafwerk?" vroeg James door zijn spiegel aan Sirius. Hij zat met Remus en Peter in de keuken, die over zijn schouder meekeken.  
"Ik moet Vilder's kantoor schoonmaken!" zei Sirius blij.  
"Wat is daar zo leuk aan?" vroeg Remus. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Misschien vind ik nog iets bruikbaars. Ik moet het zonder toverkracht doen, maar daar ga ik dus mooi niet aan beginnen. Hij is gewoon jaloers omdat hij een Snul is!" zei Sirius. "Oh, daar komt ie." Vlak daarna verdween zijn hoofd uit de spiegel. Toen Remus zijn roomsoes ophad liepen ze onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van James terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

Toen ze binnenkwamen, zat Lily een boek te lezen. James keek op de kaft en zag dat het zijn boek, 'Faunaat Worden' was. Hij grijnsde.  
"Was je ook van plan om Faunaat te worden?" vroeg hij aan Lily. Lily schrok en klapte snel het boek dicht.  
"Nee! Ik wilde alleen…eh…" zei ze.  
"Laat maar, ik hoef het niet te weten. Maar leg je het wel terug?" onderbrak James haar. Ze knikte en voelde dat ze rood werd, al had ze geen idee waarom. James had het gezien.  
"Je bloost," zei hij nog steeds grijnzend.  
"Helemaal niet!" zei Lily.  
"Jawel," zei James. Lily sloeg hem met het boek. "He, gek, dat is een duur boek!" zei hij terwijl hij wegdook. Lily gaf het terug.  
"We moeten straks weer naar de Grote Zaal…" zei ze zuchtend en ze zakte onderuit. "Waar is Sneep eigelijk?"  
"Eh…nou, kijk. Sirius heeft hem in een Verdwijnkast geduwd…samen met professor Anderling." zei James.  
"WAT!" brulde Lily. Ze ging meteen weer overeind zitten. "Maar dan heeft ie een groot probleem!"   
"Valt wel mee. Hij moet alleen Vilders kantoor schoonmaken. Maar hij heeft ook nog niet verteld dat Anderling er ook in zit…" zei James.  
"Waarom heeft hij dat gedaan? Ik bedoel, ik ben blij dat-" zei Lily.  
"Je met mij mag zoenen in de plaats van Sneep?" onderbrak James haar.  
"Nee!" riep Lily verontwaardigd. "Maar waarom heeft hij dat dan gedaan?"  
"Geen idee." zei James schouderophalend. "Misschien omdat hij niet wilde dat je met Sneep moest zoenen, of-" hij stopte en werd rood.  
"Je bloost," zei Lily grijnzend. "Nou, kom, we moeten gaan." Ze liepen weg en merkten niet dat Remus breed grijnzend achterbleef.

"Nee, Potter, langs die kant!" riep professor Stronk. James zuchtte en sjokte terug achter het 'gebouw'. Hij had het nu al een keer of tien fout gedaan. Hierna deed hij het nog drie keer fout en hij had duidelijk geen zin om het wel goed te doen, tot Lily naar hem toe rende en hem de goede richting uitsleepte.  
"Goed, het einde moet ik nog wat aanpassen, dus dat hoeven jullie niet te oefenen," zei Stronk ten slotte met een overdreven knipoog naar Lily en James.  
"Over twee dagen is de musical al, en dan krijgen jullie-" ze wees op Lily en James, "-het einde te horen. Maar morgen kunnen we helaas niet oefenen omdat De tweedejaars een duelleerclub hebben,"  
Iedereen liep slaperig terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

Na de musical zou er een groot feestmaal komen, daarna moesten de leerlingen nog twee dagen naar school. Lily was bloednerveus. Ze had aan Nadine gevraagd of zij het niet wou doen, maar Nadine zei dat dat helaas niet kon en Lily had de indruk dat ze het eigelijk niet durfde.  
Lily liep de Grote Zaal binnen en zag overal stoeltjes staan. Professor Anderling was er weer en ze wenkte Lily.  
"Juffrouw Evers, gaat u alvast verkleden. Ik roep zo de leerlingen." zei ze. Lily knikte en sjokte naar de kleedkamer. Daar stond professor Stronk.  
'Ah, juffrouw Evers, ik wou net het script nog eens doornemen." zei ze. Lily ging zitten en luisterde maar half.  
"…En op het einde hoeven jullie alleen maar te zoenen, ik hoop dat dat geen probleem is, en dan gaan de gordijnen dicht. Na afloop van de musical krijgen jullie natuurlijk wel een presentje," zei ze tenslotte. Lily had zich nog steeds niet verkleed en keek even om een hoekje de Grote Zaal in. Op de voorste rij zaten haar ouders naast Perkamentus. Lily kreunde. Ze wist niet dat zij ook zouden komen. James kwam opeens naast haar staan. Hij zag een beetje wit.  
"Shit! Mijn ouders zijn er!" piepte hij.   
"Die van mij ook…" zei Lily.  
"Komen jullie? Juffrouw Evers, ga nu eens verkleden!" zei de stem van Anderling. Lily ging zich snel verkleden en de musical was al begonnen. Lily wachtte op haar beurt.  
Het ging best wel goed, bijna alles liep volgens plan, maar nu nog het einde van de musical….  
"Een nepzoen, hè Potter!" siste Lily nog net voordat ze het podium opliepen. Ze kwamen op elkaar af. Lily zag uit haar ooghoeken dat meisjes haar jaloers en boos aankeken, maar dat velen ook heel nieuwsgierig keken. Ze keek in James' ogen, en zag ze ontdeugend twinkelen. Ze kwamen dichterbij…  
Het was helemaal geen nepzoen, maar een echte. Lily was helemaal van de wereld en vergat even dat ze een musical hadden. Toen ze de gordijnen hoorden dichtgaan gingen ze zelfs nog even door tot professor Anderling op hen afkwam. Lily staarde James aan. Wat kon hij goed zoenen! James werd een beetje rood, sloeg zijn ogen neer en liep naar de kleedkamer. Lily liep naar de meidenkleedkamer.  
Shirley vuurde gelijk allerlei vragen op haar af.  
"En, hoe was het? Was het wel een nepzoen? Het zag er zo echt uit!"  
"Eh…nee, het was geen nepzoen. Een echte." siste Lily, zodat de andere meisjes het niet konden horen.  
"Echt? Wauw! En, kan hij het een beetje?" vroeg Shirley nieuwsgierig.  
"Nee," loog Lily, maar ze voelde haar wangen rood worden en boog snel haar hoofd.  
Toen ze verkleed waren moest iedereen die mee had gedaan weer op het podium komen om hun cadeau te krijgen. Iedereen klapte en floot. De leerlingen die mee hadden gedaan kregen alleen een bos bloemen. Lily snoof en bedacht kwaad dat ze zoveel moeite had gedaan voor alleen een bosje bloemen. Toen de gordijnen dichtgingen liep ze het podium af naar haar ouders. Ze zag James met zijn eigen ouders praten.  
"Oh, Lily! Je was geweldig!" zei haar moeder.  
"Hoi mam! Hoe kom je hier binnen? Ik dacht dat dat niet kon!" zei Lily.  
"Daar heeft Perkamentus voor gezorgd…maar wie was die jongen?"  
"James Potter." zei Lily stijfjes.  
"Echt? En, is hij een beetje leuk?" vroeg ze iets te hard, zodat James omkeek en grijnsde.  
"Mam, hou op." mompelde Lily. Ze kreunde toen ze zag dat James' ouders naar haar toekwamen.  
"Zo, dus jij bent Lily? Wij zijn Sara en George Potter!" zei James' moeder en ze schudde Lily's hand en die van haar ouders.  
"Je speelde goed. Wat vond je van onze zoon?" vroeg ze opeens. Lily wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen.  
"Ma, kom nou.." zei James snel en hij trok aan haar mouw. Sara zwaaide nog even toen ze werd meegesleurd naar de andere kant van de zaal. Lily voelde een hand op haar schouder en keek om. Het was Sirius.  
"Een echte zoen!" zei hij breed grijnzend. Gelukkig waren Lily's ouders al een stuk verderop met Perkamentus in gesprek.  
"Hou op…" zei Lily vermoeid. Gelukkig ging Perkamentus net bij de Oppertafel staan en klapte in zijn handen, zodat Sirius niet nog een stomme opmerking kon maken. Iedereen ging zitten en er verscheen een heerlijk feestmaal op de tafels. Lily's ouders hadden zoiets nog nooit gezien, want ze waren Dreuzels.  
"Wie maakt dit allemaal?" vroeg haar moeder gefascineerd.  
"Huis-elfen," zei James met zijn mond vol. Lily's vader keek afkeurend naar hem.  
"Dat weet jij wel goed ja!" zei Lily tegen hem. James haalde zijn schouders op en knoopte een gesprek met Remus aan.  
Na het feestmaal gingen de ouders weer naar huis.  
"Dag lieverd, we zien je wel over twee dagen!" zei haar moeder en ze gaf Lily drie zoenen, zodat ze onder de lippenstift zat. Ze zwaaide haar ouders uit en ging op weg naar de leerlingenkamer.

Blijkbaar dacht de hele school nu dat James en Lily verliefd waren, want de volgende morgen floten ze iedere keer als Lily en James bij elkaar in de buurt kwamen en veel meiden wierpen jaloerse blikken op Lily.  
"Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" zong een groepje meiden toen Lily met haar klas uit de kassen van Kruidenkunde kwam. Lily gromde, James keek de andere kant op en Sirius en Remus grijnsden.  
Die laatste twee dagen waren eigelijk nutteloos geweest, want ze kregen geen huiswerk en iedereen zat zich alleen maar te vervelen in de les, en James en Sirius kwamen niet eens opdagen.

"Gaffel, wordt wakker, we moeten straks naar de trein!" riep Sirius in James' oor, die zich rot schrok en overeind ging zitten.  
"Waarom-" zei hij verward.  
"Einde van het schooljaar, weet je wel?" zei Sirius grijnzend. James kleedde zich slordig aan en smeet alles in zijn koffer.

"Whooooaaaah!" gilde Lily. Ze stonden in de Zweinsteinexpress. Ze viel over Sirius' koffer, bovenop James en Remus.  
"AUW!" riep James. Lily was met haar elleboog op zijn kruis gevallen. Ze stond snel op. James kwam overeind met tranen in zijn ogen.  
"Oei…dat doet zeer," zei Remus medelevend.   
"Sorry," zei Lily. Ze ging samen met Shirley bij hen in de coupé zitten.  
"Gaan jullie ook naar de tovernaarskermis?" vroeg Shirley. Iedereen knikte.  
"Ik heb zin om in de Parajump!" zei Sirius met twinkelende ogen.  
Ze konden heel lang praten over de attracties en omdat Lily en James veel minder ruzie maakten, werden ze steeds betere vrienden met elkaar…

Toen de trein in Londen stopte zagen ze al veel ouders staan. Lily wilde niet naar huis… maar ze wilde wel haar ouders zien en ze had zin om Petunia te pesten. Ze zwaaide naar Sirius…en Remus…en James. James….Lily staarde hem aan en hij staarde terug… ze moest het doen….nog één keer….  
Zonder te beseffen wat ze helemaal aan het doen was, liep ze naar hem toe, trok hem achter een paal en gaf hem een lange tongzoen. Ze keken elkaar verschrikt aan en Lily hoorde haar moeder roepen. Ze liep weg en toen ze nog even achter zich keek, zag ze James verstijfd staan. Gelukkig had niemand het gezien…


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

"Wat ben je stil, Lily." zei mevrouw Evers die avond, toen ze aan het eten waren. Lily haalde haar schouders op. Ze was nog steeds aan James aan het denken, het was echt een vreselijk stomme actie van haar om hem zomaar te zoenen. Hij ging het natuurlijk weer aan Sirius vertellen, en Remus, of aan iedereen….  
"We hebben nieuwe overburen, zag ik net," zei Petunia.  
"Ja, we moeten straks eens bij ze langs gaan. Ik heb een taart gebakken." zei mevrouw Evers. Typisch, dacht Lily.  
Na het eten ging Lily naar haar kamer. Ze keek nieuwsgierig uit het raam. Bij de overburen was een dakkapel, net als bij Lily, en ze zag twee mensen in de kamer. Toen ze beneden haar moeder hoorde roepen, snelde ze naar beneden en deed een paar afgetrapte gympen aan.  
"Wat zie je er charmant uit," zei Petunia sarcastisch.  
"Nou en. Ga jij niet mee?" snauwde Lily.  
"Nee, ik ga naar Herman," zei Petunia.  
Lily reageerde niet en liep achter haar moeder aan naar buiten.  
Ze belden aan. Lily zag een vage schim naar de deur lopen.  
"Hallo!" zei mevrouw Evers toen er opengedaan werd. "Hé, bent u niet...mevrouw Potter?" Lily keek geschrokken op en zag inderdaad de moeder van James in de deuropening staan.  
"Hallo mevrouw Evers! Kom binnen!" zei ze. Lily sjokte naar binnen en probeerde iets te verzinnen zodat ze misschien weg kon.  
"James en Sirius zitten boven, ga maar naar ze toe!" zei mevrouw Potter.  
"Eh…ik blijf wel hier," zei Lily zacht, maar haar moeder keek haar waarschuwend aan en ze liep toch maar de trap op.  
"Kappen, Sluipvoet! AAAAARGH!" hoorde ze de stem van James schreeuwen. Ze klopte, maar dat hadden ze blijkbaar niet gehoord, want er werd niet gereageerd. Ze liep maar gewoon naar binnen en zag Sirius met een emmer staan en James kletsnat op de grond liggen.  
"Lily! Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Ook goeiedag. Ik woon hier tegenover." zei Lily. James kwam overeind en streek gauw zijn haar naar achter.  
"Hier tegenover?" zei hij verrast.  
"Yep, Wat doe jij hier eigelijk, Sirius?" vroeg Lily. Ze wilde eigelijk even met James praten….  
"Ik woon hier," zei Sirius schouderophalend.  
"Waarom?" vroeg Lily.  
"Ik ben vorig jaar weggelopen." zei Sirius, en Lily zag dat hij er liever niet over wilde praten en dat James haar waarschuwend aankeek, dus zei ze maar niets meer.  
"Eh…goed. Ga jij de eerste dag al naar de kermis?" vroeg James aan Lily, toen het een hele tijd stil was geweest. Lily knikte. Ze had eigelijk zin om weer naar huis te gaan. Op dat moment riep mevrouw Potter van beneden. Ze liepen naar beneden.  
"Lily, we blijven hier eten." zei haar moeder. Lily kreunde zachtjes en knikte.  
"En jullie zijn…?" zei haar moeder.  
"Ik ben Sirius en dat is James, mevrouw," zei Sirius met zijn charmantste glimlach. James en Lily probeerden hun gezicht in de plooi te houden.  
"Kijk, Lily, die jongen heeft tenminste manieren! Zo'n vent moet je hebben!" zei Lily's moeder. Sirius keek grijnzend om en Lily rolde met haar ogen.  
"Het eten is klaar!" zei mevrouw Potter en iedereen ging aan tafel.  
"Ik ga even naar de wc," zei Lily na een tijdje. Ze keek James doordringend aan.  
"Ik ben vergeten Kwetter te voeren!" zei hij en hij stond ook op. Ze liepen naar de gang en James deed de deur dicht.  
"Zeg het maar." zei hij.  
"Je weet wel waar ik het over wil hebben." zei Lily.  
"Nee?" zei James een beetje grijnzend.  
"Jawel!" zei Lily geïrriteerd. "Luister, Potter, doe nou even niet zo stom. Het is echt serieus. Je hebt het toch niet tegen iemand gezegd hè?"  
"Nee," zei James. Lily keek hem ongelovig aan. "Echt niet. Ik zweer het." Lily geloofde hem eindelijk, want ze zag dat hij heel serieus keek.  
"Hoor eens, het was echt verkeerd.." zei ze.  
"Waarom deed je het dan?" vroeg James.  
"Omdat…omdat-" stamelde Lily.  
"-ik zo goed kan zoenen?" zei James lachend.  
"Helemaal niet! Nouja, ik…ja oké. Je kan het goed," zei Lily uiteindelijk met tegenzin. James grijnsde. "Maar dat komt vast omdat je ongeveer alle meisjes van de school hebt afgelebberd," voegde ze er nog aan toe en James' grijns verdween weer.  
"Daar ben ik niet trots op," zei hij. Dat was wel het laatste antwoord dat Lily verwacht had.  
"Jaja…nou, goed, zullen we het maar gewoon vergeten, en tegen niemand zeggen, ja?" zei ze. James knikte en liep terug naar de eetkamer. Lily wachtte nog even en kwam toen ook. Sirius keek steeds grijnzend naar hen, maar hij hield er gauw mee op toen Lily het zat was en hem boos aankeek.  
Na het eten bleef Lily's moeder nog een hele tijd kletsen met mevrouw Potter, en pas heel laat gingen ze weer naar huis.

Op de dag van de kermis (de vakantie was al bijna voorbij) bracht mevrouw Potter Lily, James en Sirius erheen. Op de kermis ontmoette Lily Shirley, zij was Verschijnseld, want dat had ze al geleerd omdat ze al 17 was en de anderen nog niet.  
"Zullen we eerst in Parajump?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Wie zegt dat we met jullie meegaan?" zei Lily. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Maar we gaan wel mee," zei Shirley opeens en ze trok Lily mee.  
"Wooehoeeeeeeeee!" gilden Lily en Shirley toen ze weer over de kop gingen. Het was hun favoriete attractie. Toen ze drie keer achter elkaar waren geweest, liepen ze misselijk naar een bankje, maar James en Sirius liepen vrolijk verder en kwamen even later terug met twee betoverde suikerspinnen. Shirley liet haar hoofd tussen haar knieën hangen en Lily keek de andere kant op.   
Toen ze weer een beetje waren bijgekomen gingen ze naar het ballengooien. James smeet 'per ongeluk' een bal tegen het hoofd van de norse meneer die bij het geldkistje stond, zodat hij met zijn hoofd tegen de prijzenkast knalde en alles eruit viel. James en Sirius liepen snel weg en Lily en Shirley gingen lachend naar het spookhuis.  
Ze liepen door donkere gangen, waar allerlei spoken uit de muren verschenen.  
"BOE!" riep opeens iemand en Lily voelde een koude hand haar schouder grijpen. Ze dacht even dat ze een hartverlamming kreeg en gilde, maar toen verschenen Sirius en James naast haar.  
"Hahahahahaha! Je schrok je echt rot!" zei Sirius lachend. Lily gaf hem geïrriteerd een duw en liep verder.

Ze zaten alweer in de Zweinsteinexpress. Lily zat met Shirley en een paar andere meiden in een coupé. Na een tijdje kwam James opeens binnen, die vroeg of Lily meeging. Ze ging mee en ze stonden in een lege coupe en vielen al zoenend op de bank….  
"Lily? Halloooo?" zei Shirley. Ze zwaaide met een hand voor haar gezicht. Lily ging geschrokken overeind zitten. Het was een droom…over James Potter!  
"Waar zat je over te dromen?" vroeg Shirley grijnzend.  
"Eh…niks." zei Lily snel. "Zijn we er al bijna?"  
"Ja, dat wou ik net zeggen," antwoordde Shirley. Ze deden hun gewaden aan en even later stapten ze uit de trein. Het regende hard en ze gingen snel in de koetsen zitten. Die reden hotsend naar het kasteel en toen ze daar waren renden ze naar binnen en veel mensen gleden uit over de spekgladde vloer. Professor Anderling kwam net aanlopen en ze struikelde over Sirius' voet, zodat ze languit in de gang lag.  
"Meneer Zwarts!" riep ze furieus toen ze opstond. "Ga mee naar mijn kantoor!"  
"We zijn er nog maar net en nu al straf, Sluipvoet!" zei Remus grijnzend. Peter liep achter hem. Hij leek nogal zenuwachtig.  
Ze gingen in de Grote Zaal zitten en wachtten tot de Sorteerceremonie was afgelopen. Er verscheen weer een heerlijk feestmaal op de tafels en er werd van alles wel drie keer opgeschept. Na het eten zei Perkamentus zoals gewoonlijk dat het tijd was om naar bed en iedereen liep de Grote Zaal uit, naar de leerlingenkamers.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

"Ze dacht dat ik haar expres liet struikelen-" zei Sirius de volgende morgen aan het ontbijt.  
"Deed je dat niet dan?" onderbrak Remus hem grinnikend.  
"Nee! Maargoed, ze was dus wel een uur tegen me aan het schreeuwen, dat ik al het meeste strafwerk van de hele school heb gehad en dat ik op mijn tellen moest passen omdat ik anders weleens van school gestuurd zou kunnen worden, en toen ze eindelijk klaar was hadden we dus het feestmaal gemist en moest ik het met boterhammen doen, en toen zei ze dat dat m'n verdiende loon was! Maar ik heb deze keer geen strafwerk." vertelde Sirius, verontwaardigd door het feit dat hij boterhammen had moeten eten.  
"Jij doet ook alles fout hè?" zei James lachend. Lily snoof van dichtbij.  
"Hij is niet de enige," zei ze.   
"Moet jij nodig zeggen," zei James koeltjes, wijzend op de zoen.  
"Hou je mond, we zouden het er niet meer over hebben, weet je nog?" siste Lily.  
"Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Sirius gretig. Maar Lily en James antwoordden niet en Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. Hij zou er toch wel achterkomen….

De eerste lesdag leek wel een hele week te duren. Ze kregen meteen ladingen met huiswerk, en iedere leraar begon over PUISTen, behalve professor Kist, die ze het laatste uur hadden. Hij neuzelde iets over de grootste Reuzenopstand allertijden, en scheen niet te merken dat de halve klas met zijn of haar hoofd op tafel lag te slapen.   
"Gaffel, de les is voorbij…." zei Sirius slaperig toen de bel ging. James ging gapend rechtop zitten en liep met de anderen het lokaal uit.  
"Wat zullen we gaan doen?" zei hij toen ze in de leerlingenkamer zaten.  
"Eh…potje schaken?" vroeg Sirius. James knikte en pakte het schaakbord.  
"Wat was dat nou, dat gedoe met Lily?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Niks," zei James.  
"Kom op nou, ik ben toch je beste vriend?" zeurde Sirius.  
"Ja, maar ik vertel het niet. Het is niets bijzonders!" zei James.  
"Nou, dan kan je het net zo goed vertellen." zei Sirius.  
"Nee," zei James.  
"Kom op nou, verder is er niemand hier!" James keek rond en zag dat er wel een paar mensen zaten, maar die kende hij niet en ze zaten helemaal aan de andere kant. Hij aarzelde. Zou hij het vertellen?  
_Dat zou wel lullig zijn tegenover Lily…._zei een stemmetje in zijn hoofd.  
_Nou en!_ zei een andere stem. James schudde verward zijn hoofd.  
"Ik heb jou toch ook altijd alles verteld!" zei Sirius.  
"Ja, maar als ik het vertel, ga je toch alleen maar lachen en…en…" zei James.  
"Ja?" spoorde Sirius hem aan.  
"Nee!" zei James.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg de stem van Lily.  
"Oh eh…niks." zei James. Hij werd rood, dat gebeurde wel vaker als Lily in zijn buurt was. Lily keek hem doordringend aan, en James schudde zijn hoofd, omdat hij wist dat Lily zich afvroeg of hij het verteld had. Ze keek ietsje meer opgelucht, maar keek hem toch nog een beetje achterdochtig aan.  
Na het avondeten stond Perkamentus op, en iedereen keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.  
"We hebben iets bedacht voor de zevendejaars, als afscheid, zoals we ieder jaar doen. Dit jaar hebben we besloten om op kamp te gaan," zei hij. Er klonk opgewonden geroezemoes. "Maar het is vooral leerzaam. We gaan allerlei…dingen doen, waarbij jullie moeten toveren, dus dat is ook handig voor jullie examens," vervolgde Perkamentus glimlachend.  
"Leerzaam? Als je met meisjes in één tent zit? Dat is wel leerzaam ja, voor je-" zei Sirius lachend, maar Perkamentus ging alweer verder.   
"Jullie worden morgen ingedeeld in groepen, maar nu is het tijd om te gaan slapen. Welterusten!" Iedereen stond op en ging druk pratend op weg naar de leerlingenkamers.

"Goed," zei Perkamentus de volgende dag. "Het kamp is eind mei, maar ik ga nu alvast de groepjes opnoemen, zodat jullie het nog kunnen veranderen als jullie het er echt niet mee eens zijn." Hij glimlachte even toen hij dat zei. Daarna begon hij alle groepjes op te noemen, en iedereen luisterde maar half tot hij zijn naam hoorde.  
"…en het laatste groepje, onder leiding van mij, bestaat uit Sirius Zwarts, James Potter, Peter Pippeling, Remus Lupos, Shirley Rijkse, Lily Evers, Mandy Kroo, April de Jonge, Mei-xing Li, Marlou Summers, Elke de Vries, Daphné Peters en Maxime Bakker. Nou, dat was het. Ik hoop dat jullie tevreden zijn, ik heb zoveel mogelijk rekening gehouden met…eh…jullie vriendenkring, zeg maar." zei Perkamentus tenslotte.  
"Dat is te merken. Wie is Xi-meing?" zei Remus tegen Lily.  
"Mei-xing!" zei ze wijzend op op een Chinees meisje, die een eindje verderop zat en geanimeerd met April en Mandy praatte, zij sliepen ook in de slaapzaal van Lily en Shirley.  
"Leuk groepje," zei Shirley.  
"Ja," zei Lily. "Zie je het voor je, Perkamentus in een tentje? Waarom gaat hij eigelijk mee, moet hij niet op school blijven?"  
"Er zijn nog genoeg andere leraren over," zei Shirley schouderophalend.  
"Gelukkig hebben we Anderling niet als leidster. Ik zie haar nog niet zo gauw eh…feesten, zeg maar," zei James. Lily grinnikte even toen ze aan Anderling dacht, die twee bierflessen in haar handen had en in een feestoutfit. Ze keek op en zag James naar haar glimlachen. Ze glimlachte terug en voelde vlinders in haar buik. Toen wist ze het zeker; ze was verliefd op James.  
"Zeker een leuk groepje! Weet je hoe lekker Daphné is!" zei Sirius, terwijl hij naar een meisje aan de tafel van Ravenklauw keek. Lily tuitte afkeurend haar lippen, maar zei niets.

Zal ik het vragen? dacht Lily. Het was vrijdagavond en ze stond bij het mededelingenbord. Ze wilde James mee naar Zweinsveld vragen, maar ze durfde het niet echt. Maar ze moest het nu toch echt vragen, want morgen gingen ze al, en straks zou hij nog een ander hebben.  
"Waar denk je aan?" vroeg Shirley.  
"Ik wil James vragen naar Zweinsveld…zal ik dat doen?" zei Lily. Ze had Shirley al verteld dat ze verliefd was.  
"Wacht tot hij je zelf vraagt, dat doet hij toch wel." zei Shirley.  
"Hoe weet jij dat nou?" vroeg Lily.  
"Ik weet alles." zei ze. Op dat moment kwam James op hen af. Shirley liep grijnzend weg.  
"Eh…Lily?" zei James. Lily vermoedde dat Shirley met hem had gepraat, of het was wel heel erg toevallig.  
Ze staarde hem aan. Hij noemde haar Lily…dat had hij niet meer gedaan sinds hun eerste jaar!  
"Ja?" zei Lily verwachtingsvol.  
"Wil je met me naar Zweinsveld morgen?" flapte James eruit.  
"Oh!" zei Lily iets te verrast. "Ja, is goed." James knipperde met zijn ogen.  
"Echt?"  
"Jahaa. Ik zie je morgen wel. Doei." zei Lily en ze liep naar Shirley toe. James maakt een vreugdesprongetje.  
"James and Lily, sitting in a tree…" zong Sirius achter hem. James draaide zich om en gaf hem een duwtje.  
"Gaffel is verliefd!" riep Sirius lachend.  
"Hou je kop, ik ben helemaal niet verliefd!" loog James.  
"Natuurlijk niet," zei Sirius sarcastisch.  
"Ik ben pas verliefd op Evers als de wc-pot van de muur valt!" zei James geërgerd. Ergens vlakbij hoorde hij een harde bonk. Sirius stootte zijn blaffende lach uit.  
"Dat is toch toevallig geen wc-pot hè?" zei hij.  
"Ha ha." zei James verveeld. "Kom nou, we gaan zo naar de Beukwilg. Remus is al weg." Sirius keek naar buiten en zag de volle maan.  
"Ohja." zei hij. Ze liepen naar de leerlingenkamer om James' Onzichtbaarheidsmantel te halen en daarna naar buiten. 

"James. James!" siste Lily, en ze gaf hem een por. Ze zaten in de Drie Bezemstelen, en James' ogen vielen steeds dicht. Hij schrok op.  
"Wah? Oh, sorry hoor, het was gisteren volle maan, weet je…" zei hij slaperig.  
"Wat doe je dan ook allemaal?" zei Lily.  
"Uh…niks bijzonders." mompelde James.  
"Ik zou ook wel een Faunaat willen zijn…" zei Lily.   
"Ja?" zei James opeens klaarwakker. "Ik kan je helpen, hoor."  
"Hmm….dat duurt wel lang hè? Kan je trouwens kiezen in wat voor dier je verandert?" zei Lily.  
"Nee. Maar ik en Sirius hebben er drie jaar over gedaan om het uit te vogelen, dus als ik jou nou gewoon help, zal het niet eens drie maanden duren, denk ik." zei James. "Maar misschien kan je het beter niet doen. Jij verandert vast in een zwijn ofzo." voegde hij er nog plagerig aan toe.  
"Sorry?" riep Lily verontwaardigd.  
"Grapje, grapje." zei James lachend.  
"Nou, als het minder dan drie maanden duurt, wil ik het best wel doen. Maar het is wel illegaal..." zei Lily serieus.  
"Je wil toch Schouwer worden? Dan is het hartstikke handig als je een Faunaant bent..." zei James.  
"Ja, dat wel, maar kan ik me later dan niet laten registreren ofzo?" zei Lily.  
"Nee, want dan komen ze erachter dat je iets illegaals hebt gedaan, dus dat zou ik niet doen. En het is nog handig ook als niemand het weet." zei James.  
"Dat is waar. Maar eh...zullen we naar Zacharinus?" zei Lily.  
James knikte en ze stonden op.

Bij Zacharinus kwamen ze Sneep tegen, die met een paar andere Zwadderaars bij de draculasnoepjes stonden. Lily trok James snel mee ergens anders heen, voordat hij Sneep weer ging vervloeken. Maar toen Lily Maxime tegenkwam begon ze een praatje met haar en James sloop naar Sneep toe. Er volgde een lichtflits, en Sneeps gewaad was opeens knalgeel. James dook weg en ging onschuldig bij Lily en Maxime staan.  
"Zullen we eh…gaan?" zei hij tegen Lily en hij trok haar al mee voordat ze kon antwoorden.  
Ze struinden nog even door het dorp, maar het begon toch saai te worden omdat ze er al zo vaak geweest waren, en het was al vroeg donker. Ze liepen terug naar het kasteel. Het was doodstil en er was niemand te zien. James besloot eerst gewoon 'Doei' te zeggen en weg te lopen, maar hij bedacht zich.  
_Doe eens gek, Gaffel,_ zei hij in gedachten tegen zichzelf. Hij stond daar nog steeds te twijfelen, tot Lily opeens "Doei!" zei en weg wilde lopen.   
"Wacht!" zei James nog, toen ze al bij de kasteeldeuren waren.  
"Wat?" zei Lily.  
"Noem je dat een afscheid?" zei James grijnzend.  
"Wil je soms weer dat ik je ga kussen ofzo?" zei Lily.  
"Eh…ja?" zei James. Lily lachte even, en toen was het een hele tijd stil.  
"Nou, waar wacht je nog op?" zei ze na een paar minuten. James haalde zijn schouders op en liep naar haar toe.  
"Weet je het nu wel zeker?" zei hij.  
"Ja," zei Lily.  
"Echt?" zei James.  
"Hou je kop, Potter, en kus me." zei Lily. En dat deden ze, en ze vergaten alle ruzies en alle onenigheid van de afgelopen jaren...


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

James en Lily probeerden de dagen daarna zo weinig mogelijk te laten merken, ook al konden ze hun ogen bijna niet van elkaar afhouden. Sirius had het wel gemerkt (hij had ook alles door) en hij had nu verkering met Daphné van Ravenklauw.  
"Je hebt het weer goed voor elkaar, Sluipvoet." zei James tegen hem, terwijl hij naar Daphné's achterwerk keek, uiteraard als Lily niet in de buurt was.  
"Ja," zei Sirius. "En jij?"  
"Oh…eh…niks bijzonders…" mompelde James en hij begon gauw over Zwerkbal, zodat Sirius niet verder vroeg.

Lily had wel alles aan Shirley verteld.  
"Echt, ik voel het, dit wordt serieus." zei Shirley.  
"Het was maar een zoen, misschien wordt het wel niks." zei Lily.  
"Volgens mij is het niet 'zomaar een zoen', Lily…" zei Shirley grijnzend.  
"Oké, oké…" zei Lily. "Het was geweldig, ik geef het toe…maar het is Potter, weet je nog? Hij heeft zo vaak meisjes gezoend, en daarna niks meer."  
"Dat is wel zo, maar weet je…ik geloof dat James nu echt is veranderd! Hij heeft het hele jaar nog geen vriendin gehad!" zei Shirley. Lily antwoordde niet. Ze had het ook wel gemerkt, maar ze wist nog steeds niet zeker of ze nou zomaar een speeltje van James was, of dat het gewoon serieus was. Ze schrok op uit haar mijmeringen toen Shirley zei dat ze Gedaanteverwisselingen hadden.  
"Potter, Evers, wat zitten jullie daar te smoezen?" zei professor Anderling luid.  
"Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" begon de klas weer te zingen. Lily en James werden knalrood.  
"Stilte!" riep Anderling en bij het zien van haar strenge blik werd de klas meteen stil.  
"Goed. We gaan het onderwerp 'Faunaten' herhalen, dat hebben jullie in je derde jaar ook gehad, maar het is een zeer belangrijk onderwerp voor jullie examens," zei ze. Lily luisterde aandachtig; daar had ze het net met James over. Morgen zouden ze beginnen, ze moesten eerst uitvinden in wat voor dier Lily zou transformeren.

Wekenlang waren ze bezig met het uitvinden. Sirius, Remus en Shirley keken hen steeds achterdochtig aan als ze weer eens een smoesje verzonnen om weg te komen. Ze mochten nog niet weten dat Lily een Faunaat zou worden.  
"Lily, dit is echt geweldig. Je kan jezelf veranderen in een Terzieler. Tenminste, als we nog oefenen." Zei James, toen ze in een leeg klaslokaal zaten met een stapel boeken over Faunaten.  
"Echt? Maar, dat betekent dat-" zei Lily verrast.  
"-alleen mensen die de dood hebben gezien jou kunnen zien." maakte James haar zin af.  
"Mag ik het nu al proberen?" zei Lily.  
"Ja. Ik zal het eerst even voordoen." zei James. Hij sloot zijn ogen en veranderde in een hert.  
"Hoe deed je dat?" vroeg Lily, toen James weer in zichzelf veranderd was.  
"Ik zal het je uitleggen. Oké, je moet heel sterk aan het lichaam van een Terzieler denken. Denk aan zijn hoofd…zijn nek…zijn hele lichaam. Van top tot teen. En beeld je dan in dat je zelf een Terzieler bent…nou, ga je gang."legde James uit. Lily sloot geconcentreerd haar ogen…en dacht aan het lichaam van een Terzieler…zij kon ze zien, want ze had haar oma zien sterven…  
Ze voelde zich opeens anders. Ze had een ander hoofd, maar nog wel haar eigen lijf. Ze zag James haar uitlachen, het gelach klonk harder dan anders en ze rook ook allerlei dingen die ze anders nooit zou ruiken.  
"Verander terug…denk maar aan je eigen hoofd.." zei James lachend. Het lukte en Lily was weer normaal.  
"Dat was vreemd," zei Lily. "Hou op met lachen, kon jij het soms wel de eerste keer?"  
"Nee, oké. We gaan gewoon net zolang oefenen tot het helemaal lukt." zei James.  
Ze oefenden nog een heel uur, maar Lily kwam niet verder dan haar hoofd. Ze had nooit geweten dat het zo moeilijk was. Die avond bleef Shirley haar steeds ondervragen, waarom ze zo lang weg was en wat ze had gedaan. Lily besloot het niet te vertellen, want dan zou Shirley er misschien ook achterkomen dat Remus een weerwolf was. Toen Shirley wel een halfuur bleef doorzeuren wikkelde Lily zich in haar deken en antwoordde niet meer.

Het was alweer januari, meer dan vier maanden later dus, en Lily kon zich nu volledig transformeren in een Terzieler, alleen was ze het lichaam nog niet gewend.  
"Lily, ik bedenk me opeens iets…kunnen dieren Terzielers wel altijd zien?" zei James, toen hij toekeek hoe Lily als Terzieler door het lege klaslokaal liep. Lily transformeerde. Hij veranderde in een hert en kort daarna weer terug.  
"Ik kan je gewoon zien," zei hij. Lily veranderde terug in zichzelf.  
"Wie heb je zien sterven?" vroeg Lily aarzelend. James keek haar recht aan.  
"Een vriend van mij, op de basisschool." zei hij. "Hij was een Dreuzel, maar….maar hij werd vermoord door een tovenaar."  
"Zat je op een Dreuzelschool?" zei Lily verbaasd. James knikte.  
"Ja, maar niemand wist dat ik een tovenaar was, en dat mocht ik natuurlijk ook niet zeggen, en ze zouden me ook niet geloven. Maar ze zagen wel dat ik soms vreemde dingen deed, als ik boos was ontplofte er bijvoorbeeld iets…" vertelde hij. Hij aarzelde even. Hij had nog nooit aan iemand over zijn tijd op de basisschool verteld, die werkelijk een ramp was geweest. Maar voor hij het wist had hij alles eruit gegooid. Hoe iedereen hem raar had gevonden, hoe ze hem daarmee zo erg gepest hadden en dat hij nooit vrienden gehad had. Het was een hele opluchting; hij had er jaren mee rondgelopen, terwijl hij deed alsof er niets aan de hand was.  
"Dat…dat had ik nooit van je gedacht." zei Lily, toen hij was uitgepraat. James staarde naar een plek op de grond.  
"Zou je eh…" begon hij.  
"My lips are sealed," zei Lily met een lieve glimlach.  
"Oké…" zei James grijnzend.  
"Eh…James? Nu ik Faunaat ben…zou ik dan…eh…" zei Lily aarzelend.  
"Je wilt bij de Marauders horen?" vroeg James verwachtingsvol.  
"Eh…Als dat zou kunnen…" zei Lily.  
"Ik vind het best, maar ik moet het dan ook aan de anderen vragen." zei James.  
"Bedankt," mompelde Lily. "Eh…ik ga slapen. Welterusten!"  
"Welterusten," zei James.

"Eh…mensen, ik moet jullie iets vertellen." zei James de volgende dag.  
"Je bent een vrouw!" grapte Sirius.  
"Hoe wist je dat?" grapte James terug. "Nee, nu even serieus." Remus, Peter en Sirius gingen bij James zitten. James keek nog even rond of er geen leerlingen meeluisterden, en begon te vertellen.  
"Nou, kijk, de reden dat Lily en ik-" begon hij, maar Sirius onderbrak hem.  
"Wacht eens even. Zit ik daarvoor mijn tijd te verspillen? Je mag me alles over je liefdesleven vertellen, maar ik heb nu wel iets beters te doen-"  
"Sluipvoet, hou je kop nou eens even! Dit is echt belangrijk!" snauwde James. Sirius schrok een beetje, zo deed James nooit tegen hem. Maar hij luisterde, het was blijkbaar heel belangrijk. James vertelde alles.  
"Ze…ze is nu Faunaat?" stamelde Remus. James knikte.  
"Echt? Wauw! Wat voor dier is ze?" vroeg Sirius, meer enthousiast dan verbaasd.  
"Een Terzieler," zei James.  
"Maar waarom wou ze dan Faunaat worden?" vroeg Remus. Peter zat naast hem en keek steeds van de een naar de ander, alsof het een tenniswedstrijd was.  
"Omdat ze Schouwer wil worden, en-" James aarzelde even, "Ze wil bij de Marauders horen." Het was een hele tijd stil na die uitspraak, waarin Remus, Sirius en Peter hem allemaal aanstaarden.  
"Ze wil…wat?" zei Remus. "Maar weet ze dan dat ik…dat ik.."  
"Ja, dat weet ze. Ze heeft ons een keer gezien, en toen moesten we het wel vertellen…" onderbrak James hem. "Nou, wat vinden jullie?" Iedereen dacht diep na (behalve Peter…).  
"Eh…ik vind het best." zei Sirius uiteindelijk. Peter knikte ook. Maar Remus scheen er het meeste moeite mee te hebben.  
"Kom op nou Maanling, ze heeft je toch al gezien…" smeekte James.  
"Je vond Lily toch een-" zei Peter, maar Sirius gaf hem een duw met zijn elleboog, zodat hij zijn mond hield. Remus zuchtte.  
"We kunnen het wel een keer proberen, als het volle maan is…maar dat is morgen al." zei hij. James maakte een vreugdesprong. "Maar ik heb niet gezegd dat ze bij de Marauders mag horen!" voegde Remus er nog aan toe.  
"Oke, morgen dan." zei hij, "Ik zal haar nog even vertellen wat we precies gaan doen.."

"Lily! He, LILY!" riep hij. Lily keek om. Een paar mensen grinnikten. James maakt een handgebaar dat ze moest komen en Lily liep achter hem aan.  
"Kijk, ze vinden het allemaal goed, maar Remus vindt dat we het eerst moeten proberen, dus ik zal alles even uitleggen." zei James. Lily knikte begrijpend.  
"Oké. Eerst gaat Remus met madame Plijster naar de Beukwilg, en als ze weg is gaan wij daar ook naartoe, onder mijn Onzichbaarheidsmantel. We transformeren net voor de Beukwilg, en Peter drukt op de knop, zodat de Beukwilg ons niet kan slaan. Wij gaan dan eerst naar binnen, door de tunnel en dan komen we zo in het Krijsende Krot terecht. Maar je moet getransformeerd zijn voordat je in de buurt van Remus komt, want anders ben je niet veilig. Blijf dus de hele tijd een Terzieler, hè?" vertelde James.  
"Ja," zei Lily.  
"Nou, eh…we gaan altijd buiten het Krijsende Krot, zoals je al hebt gezien…" zei James. Hij had verwacht dat Lily boos zou worden, maar ze knikte en zei alleen maar: "Dat wist ik al…"  
"Je moet nog wel oefenen, anders zou er misschien iets verkeerd kunnen gaan. En je moet nog leren vliegen." zei James.  
"Vliegen? Hoe doe ik dat?" zei Lily geschrokken.  
"Weet ik veel, herten kunnen niet vliegen, weet je nog." zei James. "We gaan vanavond als het donker is wel even oefenen. Maar nu hebben we Kruidenkunde." zei hij terwijl hij op zijn horloge keek.  
"James? Mag ik het aan Shirley vertellen?" zei Lily.  
"Doe dat maar niet, haar moeder werkt toch op het ministerie? Nee, dan lijkt het me geen goed idee." antwoordde James.

Die avond slopen ze samen onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar buiten. Ze gingen bij een plek bij het bos staan, en James transformeerde ook voor de zekerheid. Lily, die al veranderd was in een Terzieler, sprong op en neer en sloeg met haar vleugels, maar er gebeurde niets. Het hert gromde, wat waarschijnlijk als lach bedoeld was. Hij galoppeerde opeens het bos in en kwam terug met een dode vogel, die onder het bloed zat. Hij legde hem op de grond.  
"We lokken een paar andere Terzielers, dan jaag ik ze op en dan kun je zien hoe ze vliegen." hoorde Lily opeens in haar hoofd.  
"Wat gebeurd er?" dacht ze paniekerig.  
"Dieren kunnen met elkaar praten door hun gedachten…" hoorde ze de stem van James vermoeid zeggen.  
"Echt? Wauw!" dacht Lily. Ze testte het de hele tijd uit, tot James 'Hou nou eens op!' zei (of dacht).  
Na tien minuten kwamen er inderdaad Terzielers aangelopen. Ze keken nieuwsgierig naar Lily.  
"Wie ben jij?" hoorde Lily de Terzieler zeggen. Ze besloot niet te antwoorden en wachtte op Jaems.  
"Hallo?" hoorde ze de Terzieler zeggen. Op dat moment kwam James aangalopperen en de Terzielers vlogen geschrokken op. Lily keek goed naar ze en probeerde ze na te doen. Ze vloog een meter of vijf omhoog en daalde toen weer. James en Lily veranderden weer terug.  
"Dat was al een begin!" zei James. Lily knikte.  
"Kom, we gaan. Je kan nog wel een andere keer oefenen." Hij gooide de mantel over hen heen en ze liepen terug naar het kasteel.

De volgende dag zag Remus er inderdaad nogal ziek uit. Lily praatte zoveel mogelijk met hem, omdat ze ook wel begreep dat hij het moeilijk vond om haar zomaar mee te nemen. James deed gewoon enthousiast als altijd, hij was blijkbaar helemaal niet nerveus. Peter zei bijna niets, zoals altijd en Sirius deed net zoals James.  
Bij de laatste les, Transfiguratie, gaf Anderling Remus toestemming om weg te gaan, want hij zag er nogal ziek uit.  
"Arme jongen," hoorde Lily haar nog net mompelen. 

Bij het avondeten was Remus er wel, maar hij at bijna niets. Lily keek steeds bezorgd naar hem, het was haar nooit eerder opgevallen hoe ziek hij er soms uitzag. Maar James, Sirius en Peter waren het duidelijk al gewend en vonden er niets bijzonders aan. Toen Lily de Grote Zaal eens rondkeek, zag ze sommige leraren ook naar hem kijken. Toen Perkamentus haar zag kijken, hief hij glimlachend zijn glas en Lily grijnsde ook zwakjes naar hem.  
Na het avondmaal gingen ze naar de leerlingenkamer, waar ze maar een beetje naar buiten staarden. Om half twaalf ging Remus al weg.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8

"Ik durf niet." piepte Lily die avond. Ze stonden met zijn vieren onder de mantel. Sirius grinnikte.  
"Er gebeurd heus niks, Lily. Als je maar een Terzieler blijft." zei hij.  
"Ik begeleid je wel.." zei James. Ze liepen door de Grote Zaal naar buiten. Toen ze voor de Beukwilg stonden, gooide James de mantel af. Peter veranderde als eerste en even later stond de Beukwilg opeens stil, en er was geen blaadje meer die nog bewoog. Sirius en James transformeerden ook en gingen de tunnel in. Lily aarzelde even maar transformeerde toen ook en ging de tunnel binnen.  
Het was stikdonker en ze zag helemaal niets, maar ze hoorde Sirius en James wel ergens voor zich en Peter hoorde ze achter zich piepen. Na heel lang ging de tunnel eindelijk omhoog en ze kwamen in een huis terecht. Lily keek rond. James stond aan de kant en keek naar Lily, en Sirius stond iets verderop bij de weerwolf.  
Hij zag er helemaal niet zo eng uit als Lily gedacht had. Het was gewoon een soort hond, maar dan iets groter en met gele ogen. Voorzichtig liep Lily naar hem toe. De weerwolf snufte een beetje aan haar maar deed verder niets.  
James gebaarde met zijn kop naar de uitgang en liep weg. Iedereen volgde hem en even later stonden ze buiten.  
Dit is helemaal niet eng…dacht Lily. Leuk zelfs…  
Om drie uur gingen ze pas terug naar het kasteel.  
"Waar zijn Sirius en Peter nou?" vroeg Lily om zich heen kijkend. James haalde zijn schouders op.   
"Hoe vond je het?" vroeg hij.  
"Leuk!" zei Lily blij.  
"Dus je gaat volgende keer weer mee?" vroeg James.   
"Zeker!" zei Lily.  
"Leuk, we-" zei James, maar opeens was hij stil. Ze hoorden voetstappen.  
"Vilder," siste James en hij trok Lily een bezemkast in. Even later was er niets meer te horen. James probeerde de deur open te doen, maar dat lukte niet.  
"Shit," zei hij en hij pakte zijn toverstok. "Alohomora," mompelde hij. Er kwam wel een lichtflits die de bezemkast oplichtte, maar er gebeurde niets.  
"Waarom lukt het niet?" zei Lily.  
"Weet ik veel….Alohomora. Alohomora!" zei James, maar na een tijdje gaf hij het op en ging op een emmer zitten. Lily plofte neer op een kist, die gevaarlijk kraakte.  
"Wat nu?" zei ze.  
"Ik vind het heel erg,maar we zullen moeten wachten tot iemand ons hier uit haalt…" zei James.  
"Natuurlijk vind je het erg…" zei Lily sarcastisch. Ze zag James grijnzen door het streepje licht dat op zijn gezicht viel.  
"Je hebt me door. En jij dan?" zei hij. Lily grijnsde ontdeugend en ging tegen hem aan zitten…

De kast werd opengetrokken en Lily en James knipperden slaperig met hun ogen tegen het licht. Sirius stond in de deuropening.  
"Wat doen jullie hier?" zei hij.  
"We zaten opgesloten…" zei Lily en ze stond op en liep snel naar de afdelingstafel, want ze had vreselijk honger.  
"Wat hebben jullie allemaal uitgespookt?" vroeg Sirius nieuwsgierig.

"Eh…alleen wat gezoend hoor…" zei James zachtjes. "Maar hoe zit het nou met die Daphné?"  
"Oh, dat is al uit…ik vond haar nog wel leuk hoor, maar we vonden allebei dat we niet met elkaar pasten." antwoordde die. James lachte.  
"En wie is de volgende?" zei hij.  
"Mmmm…ik denk Maxime." zei Sirius. Hij wees op een meisje ergens aan de tafel van Griffoendor. "Maar hebben jullie nou al eens verkering? Jullie hebben al 4 keer gezoend, als je die musical meetelt!" James keek op.  
"Hoe weet jij dat? Je was er niet eens bij!" zei hij.  
"Tja, ik heb zo mijn connecties…maar heb je nou verkering?" zei Sirius grijnzend. James zuchtte. Sirius kwam ook overal achter…  
"Ja," zei hij.

"Wat is er gebeurd in die kast?" vroeg Shirley nieuwsgierig. Ze liep met Lily door de gangen.  
"We hebben alleen wat gezoend, verder niets." zei Lily, zo dat niemand anders het kon horen.  
"Jaja…" zei Shirley grijnzend.  
"Ja! Echt waar! En-" zei Lily.  
"-jullie hebben verkering?" maakte Shirley haar zin af.  
"Eh…ja." zei Lily. Shirley maakte een vreugdesprong, zodat iedereen opkeek en ze over een tas struikelde, zodat ze even later languit op de grond lag. Lily hielp haar overeind.  
"Niet lachen," mompelde Shirley met een zuur gezicht. Maar Lily kon zich niet meer inhouden en barstte in lachen uit.  
Ze liepen naar de eerste les van die dag, Bezweringen.

Sirius en Shirley hadden beloofd om niets over Lily en James te zeggen, maar blijkbaar had iemand het wel opgevangen, want na twee dagen wist het hele kasteel het.  
De examens voor de zevendejaars waren vervroegd vanwege het kamp, dus het was hard werken. Iedere dag kregen ze bergen met huiswerk, tot uiteindelijk de examenweek aanbrak.  
Lily had de examens veel moeilijker verwacht, alles ging goed. James, Sirius en Remus schenen er helemaal geen moeite mee te hebben, maar Peter bakte er niets van. Hij leerde ook helemaal niet, omdat James en Sirius dat ook niet deden.  
"Die vragen over Faunaten wist ik allemaal!" zei Lily blij, toen ze van het laatste examen Transfiguratie kwamen. Ze zaten met zijn vijven bij het meer, want het zonnetje scheen. Sirius keek naar Maxime die een eindje verderop zat, Remus zat een boek te lezen, Peter keek naar Sirius en Lily lag met haar hoofd op James' schouder. Toen Sneep en Malfidus van links aan kwamen lopen, keek James ze woedend aan en verschoof een beetje, zodat Lily met haar hoofd op de grond viel.  
"Au!" gilde ze en ze wreef over haar hoofd.  
"Oh, sorry liefje." zei James grinnikend. "Aaah, moet je er een kusje op?" Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. James had dat gezien.  
"Nou, sorry hoor Sluipvoet, dat die Mixame niks met je wil," zei hij grijnzend.  
"Het is Maxime! En ze wil heus wel wat met me, let maar op!" zei Sirius verontwaardigd, en hij stond op en liep naar Maxime toe. Remus keek op uit zijn boek, Peter staarde niet meer naar het meer en Lily en James volgden het gesprek ook.  
"Hey Maxime!" zei Sirius flirterig. Maxime glimlachte.  
"Hoi Sirius," zei ze.  
"Heb je zin om met me mee naar Zweinsveld?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Eh…het laatste weekend is al geweest." zei Maxime. Lily, James en Remus schoten in de lach, maar Peter begreep het zoals gewoonlijk niet.  
"Oh ja. Nou, dan kunnen we ook wel iets anders doen…" zei Sirius met een knipoog.  
"Lijkt me leuk. Wanneer?" zei Maxime.  
"Eh…Wat dacht je van morgenavond?" zei Sirius.  
"Is goed. Ik zie je wel om…7 uur?" zei Maxime. Sirius knikte en ze namen afscheid. Hij plofte weer naast Remus neer.  
"Zie je wel?" zei hij triomfantelijk. Lily schudde haar hoofd.  
"Je moet niet altijd dezelfde versiertruc gebruiken, Sluipvoet." zei James grijnzend.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Drie dagen later was het eindelijk zover; de zevendejaars gingen op kamp. Terwijl alle andere klassen les hadden, zaten de zevendejaars in de Grote Zaal op Perkamentus te wachten. Na een kwartier kwam hij eindelijk binnen en iedereen was meteen stil.  
"Goed, we gaan zo vertrekken, waarheen is niet belangrijk, als jullie maar plezier hebben!" zei hij glimlachend. "We vertrekken per Viavia, in groepjes. Goed, groep 1 mag eerst…"  
Zo ging hij alle groepjes af, en het laatste groepje, wat dus bestond uit Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Shirley, Lily, Mandy, April, Mei-xing, Marlou, Elke, Daphné en Maxime, ging samen met Perkamentus. Ze pakten de Viavia (een oude laars) vast, Perkamentus telde af en de Grote Zaal loste op….ze kwamen midden in een bos terecht, bij een stapel tassen waar nog meer leerlingen stonden.   
"Goed, we gaan de tentjes opzetten! Bedenk maar een goede spreuk!" zei Perkamentus. Lily, James, Sirius en Remus pakten een tent, legden die op een goede plek en Remus deed met een paar zwiepjes van zijn toverstok de haringen in de grond. Lily gaf ook een zwaai met haar toverstok, en de tent stond rechtop. Sirius ging relaxed in het gras zitten, net zoals James.  
"Hé, doe ook eens wat!" zei Lily.  
"Alles is al klaar." zei Sirius.  
"Pak je tas nou maar en ga uitpakken…en de luchtbedden moeten opgeblazen," zei Lily. James en Sirius stonden met tegenzin op en bliezen met behulp van een simpele spreuk hun luchtbedden op en pakten hun tassen uit.  
Toen het al begon te schemeren was iedereen pas klaar. James kwam er tot zijn woede achter dat de tent van onder andere Sneep, Malfidus en van Detta naast die van hun stond.  
"Zullen we hun tent in brand steken?" zei Sirius met een duivelse grijns.  
"Goed idee. He, trouwens, hoe was je date met Maxime?" zei James.  
"Eh…nou, leuk hoor….nee, ik geef het toe, het was een regelrechte ramp." zei Sirius. Iedereen keek nieuwsgierig naar hem.  
"Eerst ging het heel goed, maar we zaten in de leerlingenkamer een Boterbiertje te drinken en toen kwam Elke…die zesdejaars. Ik was vergeten dat ik een afspraak met haar had gemaakt, en toen begonnen ze allebei tegen me te schreeuwen…dus ben ik maar weggelopen." vertelde hij.  
"Waar zijn Maxime en Elke eigelijk?" vroeg Mandy. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Ze willen waarschijnlijk niet bij mij in een tent zitten…" zei hij.   
"Vind je het gek? Als je zomaar weggelopen bent?" zei Lily.   
"Ja," zei Sirius droog. Lily snoof en zei niets meer.

's Avonds aten ze bij het kampvuur, die in het midden van de cirkel met tenten was gemaakt. Het viel Lily op dat Sneep woedender naar James keek dan ooit. Remus zat een beetje afgelegen met Perkamentus te praten, Sirius zat weer een meisje te versieren die Lily kende als Sophie en Peter zat naar het vuur te staren, met een hand op zijn arm en een pijnlijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.  
Om 1 uur 's nachts zei Perkamentus dat iedereen in zijn tenten moest. Er werd overal nog gepraat, maar Perkamentus probeerde dat niet eens te stoppen.  
Maxime en Elke waren stiekem de tent uitgeglipt.  
"Waar gaan die nou heen?" zei Sirius.  
"Weet ik veel. Heb je het trouwens al goed gemaakt met ze?" zei Lily.  
"Eh..nee, ik weet niet zeker of ze dat wel willen. Maar Gaffel, wat vind je eigelijk van Sophie? Ze zit een paar tenten verderop." zei Sirius. James hief zijn wenkbrauwen op, en Lily zei:  
"Jemig, Sirius! Kan je dan aan niets anders denken dan aan meisjes?" Sirius deed alsof hij diep nadacht.  
"Nee," zei hij uiteindelijk. "Wat dacht je dan? Dat ik homo ben ofzo?"  
"Wat heb je tegen homo's?" zei Lily.  
"Nou, niks hoor. Maar toch…als je Secretus eens bekijkt, heb ik toch wel zoiets van-"  
"Hij is niet eens homo!" onderbrak Lily hem.  
"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Gewoon…" zei Lily.  
"Hoezo gewoon? Volgens mij is hij echt homo…" zei Sirius lachend.  
"Dat kan niet!" zei Lily.  
"Waarom niet?" vroeg James.  
"Omdat…omdat…eh….ik verkering met hem heb gehad." stamelde Lily.  
"WAT?" riep James geschokt. "Jij, en…en…Secretus?"  
"Ja, in ons vierde jaar….maar ik heb het uitgemaakt. Hij is volgens mij nog steeds verliefd op me…hij haat je heus niet alleen omdat je eh…populair bent, James…" zei Lily. Sirius kon geen woord uitbrengen en Remus lag niet meer op zijn bed, maar zat nu rechtop. De andere meisjes keken haar ook ongelovig aan.  
"Kom op zeg, iedereen maakt toch wel eens een foutje?" zei Lily.  
"Foutje? Een hele grote vergissing, bedoel je!" zei James.  
"Jaja, het zal wel, maar nu is het toch voorbij en jij hebt me nu toch?" zei Lily glimlachend. Op dat moment kwamen Maxime en Elke giechelend de tent in.  
Na een halfuur gingen ze eindelijk slapen.

Na twee dagen was het tijd voor de eerste opdracht. Het was al donker toen de leraren alle groepjes bij elkaar riepen zodat Perkamentus alles kon uitleggen.  
"De eerste opdracht is heel simpel: we gaan Zwerkballen. Iedereen, inclusief de leraren, doet mee en we verdelen ons in vier groepen," vertelde hij. Er klonk een enthousiast geroezemoes. Perkamentus deelde de groepen in, gaf een zwaai met zijn toverstok en er lag een lange rij met bezems klaar. Sommigen pakten hun eigen bezems.  
Het Zwerkballen werd heel leuk, vooral met de leraren. James lachte Perkamentus uit toen hij op de krakkemikkige bezem kwam langstuffen. Lily viel bijna van haar bezem af, en James kon haar nog net vastpakken. Uiteindelijk werd er zoveel valsgespeeld en gescoord dat ze het maar niet meer bijhielden.   
Die avond vierden ze allemaal feest. Sirius had stiekem een doos met Boterbiertjes meegenomen, die ze allemaal opdronken bij het kampvuur. James wilde na een kwartiertje met Lily naar de tent gaan, maar daar hoorden ze wat vreemde geluiden.  
"Eh…is dat Sirius?" zei Lily.  
"Ik geloof het wel…." zei James grijnzend. Ze gingen maar weer bij het haardvuur zitten. Een halfuur later kwam Sirius eindelijk uit de tent, met Sophie achter zich aan.  
"Zo, kon je dat niet ergens anders doen?" zei James toen Sirius naast hem ging zitten.  
"Sorry….hé, maar die Sophie is niet zo leuk als ik dacht. Ik vind haar wel lief, maar ze is mijn type niet." zei Sirius.  
"Volgens mij is niemand jouw type…" zei Lily, die naast Marlou zat.  
"Nou…" zei Sirius. Zijn ogen flitsten even naar Marlou. Lily zuchtte.  
"Trap er niet in, hij gaat je zo versieren," zei ze tegen Marlou. Maar Marlou was blijkbaar in de wolken en staarde naar Sirius, die naast haar ging zitten. De hele avond kletsten ze over vanalles en nogwat.  
"Volgens mij heeft Sirius eindelijk zijn type gevonden," zei James.  
"Nou, hij probeert haar gewoon te versieren…" zei Lily.  
"Nee hoor," zei James alleen.  
"Hoe weet jij dat nou?" zei Lily.  
"Omdat ik hem zovaak meisjes heb zien versieren, en daar kletste hij nooit mee. Hij vroeg ze altijd meteen uit of…nouja, ergens anders." zei James.  
"Ik hoop het maar…" zei Lily.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Er waren nog twee opdrachten te gaan en dan zou het kamp al afgelopen zijn. Op de dag van de tweede opdracht stond er een soort klein stadium, en Perkamenus vertelde dat ze gingen duelleren. Iedereen nam plaats op de tribunes en wachtte af.  
"Goed, de eersten zijn…Hanneke Sloep en Mandy Kroo!" zei Perkamentus, nadat hij alle regels had uitgelegd. Mandy ging naar beneden en stond tegenover een dik meisje met krullen.  
Sirius, James en nog meer mensen lagen al half te slapen toen Perkamentus opeens omriep:  
"De volgende zijn Severus Sneep en Sirius Zwarts!" Sirius grijnsde gemeen.  
"Laat hem wat zien, Sluipvoet," zei James. Sirius liep naar beneden en ging tegenover Sneep staan. Sneep keek woedend naar Sirius, maar die grijnsde nog steeds vals. Perkamentus telde af. Sirius was te snel voor Sneep en Sneep werd een meter of tien naar achter geblazen. Sirius lachte, net als veel andere mensen. Maar Sneep had Sirius al vervloekt en hij werd tegen de tribune geslagen. Een paar meisjes gilden, maar Sirius stond snel weer op.  
"Paralitis!" riep hij en hij Verlamde Sneep.  
"Meneer Zwarts heeft gewonnen!" riep Perkamentus om. Professor Anderling kwam aangesneld en ze maakte Sneep weer wakker met een spreuk.  
"Volgende: Meneer Potter tegen meneer Zwarts…" zei Perkamentus. Veel leerlingen keken geschrokken van Sirius naar James. Iedereen wist dat ze beste vrienden waren en ook nog eens de besten van de hele school in vervloeken. Maar James en Sirius schenen er totaal geen probleem mee te hebben.  
"Dit gaat lang duren…." verzuchtte professor Anderling. Het duurde inderdaad lang. James en Sirius riepen steeds vervloekingen, maar die ontweken ze ook steeds zodat er eigelijk niks bijzonders gebeurde.  
"Oke, zullen we maar eens stoppen?" zei James grijnzend.  
"Als ik mag winnen," zei Sirius ook met een grijns.  
"Mooi niet, je hebt net toch ook al van Secreetje gewonnen?" zei James. Sirius wou net toegeven toen Perkamentus omriep dat de volgenden maar moesten komen.  
"Mevrouw Evers en meneer Malfidus…" Lily liep zuchtend naar beneden langs de stoeltjes. Ze ging tegenover Malfidus staan.  
Hij was niet zo goed als ze dacht. Ze had in vijf minuten al gewonnen, onder luid gejuich van Sirius en James, maar wel met een snee in haar voorhoofd.  
Aan het einde van de tweede opdracht zei Perkamentus:  
"Ik zal jullie alvast de derde opdracht vertellen, die is over drie dagen. We gaan dan het bos in, en jullie moeten de trofee zien te vinden, maar jullie moeten wel door allerlei obstakels heen….Jullie gaan gewoon met jullie eigen groepje, en het enige wat je mee mag nemen is je toverstok. Dus over drie dagen om zeven uur 's avonds verzamelen we hier."  
De leerlingen liepen terug naar het kamp en praatten nog lang na over het duelleren.

De volgende avond was Perkamentus even weg, en hij kwam terug met de mededeling dat iedereen geslaagd was. Iedereen juichte en ze bouwden een feestje.  
"He, gooi die worsten even!" riep Sirius naar Peter. Peter gooide iets te hard tegen Sirius' hoofd aan.  
"Bedankt…." kreunde hij, wrijvend over zijn hoofd. Lily en James hielden even op met zoenen en lachten met de anderen mee.  
"Weet je waar Marlou is?" vroeg Sirius. Lily glimlachte.  
"Eh…daar. Hoezo?" zei ze.  
"Oh, gewoon…" mompelde Sirius hij liep naar de andere kant van het kampvuur en ging naast Marlou zitten.  
"Zullen we ergens anders heen?" vroeg James. Lily knikte. Ze liepen naar een afgelegen plekje en gingen naast elkaar in het gras liggen.  
"Wat ga je doen als je van school af bent?" onderbrak Lily de stilte.  
"Schouwer worden, denk ik. En trouwen!" zei James. Lily draaide haar hoofd om en grijnsde.  
"Met mij?" zei ze. James keek haar aan.  
"Ligt eraan of jij wil." zei hij. Lily lachte.  
"Is dit een huwelijksaanzoek?" zei ze.  
"Ja, mevrouw Evers." zei James kakkerig.  
"Nou, meneer Potter, ik wil best met u trouwen, edele here…" zei Lily. James trok haar lachend naar zich toe.  
"Zodra we van Zweinstein zijn!" zei hij.  
"Dat zijn we al…" zei Lily.  
"Nou en." zei James. Er volgde een lange zoen, tot ze opeens stemmen hoorden.  
"Eh…tijd om weg te gaan." zei James. Ze stonden op, en zagen Sirius en Marlou hand in hand langslopen. Stilletjes slopen ze terug naar het kamp.  
"He Maanling!" zei James vrolijker dan ooit.  
"Wat heb jij?" zei Remus.  
"Eh..niks, laat maar." zei James snel.  
"Shit, mijn ketting is weg!" zei Lily.  
"Misschien ligt hij nog in het gras daar…" zei James. Lily liep snel weg.  
"Lumos," zei ze en het puntje van haar toverstok lichtte op. Ze scheen op het gras.  
"Zocht je dit?" zei een stem. Lily keek op. Het was Sneep. Hij had haar ketting in zijn hand.  
"Dankje-" zei Lily, maar toen ze haar hand uitstak trok Sneep zijn hand weg.  
"Geef hier," zei Lily.  
"Moet je er wel wat voor doen," zei Sneep vals. Hij deed een paar stappen dichterbij en Lily een paar stappen achteruit, zodat ze tegen een boom stond.  
"Ga weg!" snauwde ze. Ze greep naar de ketting die ze van James had gekregen, maar miste. Ze probeerde haar toverstok te pakken, maar Sneep pakte haar hand.  
"Kom op nou…geen zin in iets leuks?" zei hij. Hij zag er behoorlijk bezopen uit en probeerde haar overal aan te raken.  
"ROT OP!" schreeuwde Lily. Ze gaf hem een knietje, pakte de ketting af en ging ervandoor. James kwam haar tegemoet rennen.  
"Lily! Is alles goed?" zei hij.  
"Ja…ja, het was Sneep…" zei ze.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg James. Lily vertelde alles.  
"Die vuile-" gromde James toen Lily was uitverteld.  
"Het is al goed James…." onderbrak Lily hem.  
"Helemaal niet! Dit zet ik hem betaald, dat beloof ik je!" zei James woedend. Hij schopte tegen een prullenbak waar ze voorbijkwamen. Lily had hem nog nooit zo kwaad gezien.  
"James, zo erg was het nou ook weer niet…" zei Lily.  
"Jawel! Ga naar Anderling! Of Perkamentus!" zei James.  
"Nee! Nee, James, ga het alsjeblieft aan niemand vertellen!" zei Lily. James was eindelijk gekalmeerd.  
"Alsjeblieft?" zei Lily.  
"Oké…" zei James.  
"Laten we dit vergeten, goed?" zei Lily. James knikte en ze omhelsden elkaar even en doken hun tent in, waar de anderen ook zaten.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11

Blijkbaar was James het niet vergeten, want toen ze de volgende morgen opstonden, zagen ze dat de tent van Sneep was ingestort. Het zag er nogal belachelijk uit, want Sneep lag onder een tentstok en Malfidus zat in het tentdoek gewikkeld. Lily kon er dus wel om lachen, maar zei wel dat het zo wel genoeg was. Ze hadden het verder aan niemand verteld. Marlou en Sirius waren om vier uur 's nachts de tent binnengekomen met de mededeling dat ze verkering hadden.  
"Nou, ik ben blij voor je Marlou, maar je weet wat ik gezegd heb-" zei Lily.  
"Ja, ik weet het, Lily. Maar volgens mij is het dit keer anders." onderbrak Marlou haar. Lily haalde haar schouders op.  
"Wat is er allemaal gebeurd vannacht?" vroeg James een eindje verderop aan Sirius.  
"Niks bijzonders. We hebben de hele nacht in het gras gelegen en wat slap zitten lullen…" zei Sirius.  
"Ik geloof er niks van. Zo ben jij niet." zei James.  
"Ik dacht eerst ook dat je niet zo was dat Lily je vriendin zou worden," zei Sirius.  
"Eh…nou en. Maar zeg nou eens eerlijk?" zei James.  
"Ik meen het serieus. Er is niks gebeurd." zei Sirius en hij keek er zo serieus bij dat James hem wel geloofde.  
"Dus dit keer is het eh….echt?" zei James.  
"Yep. En hoe is het met Lily? Ik heb jullie heus wel zien liggen…" zei Sirius grijnzend.  
"Goed! We…eh…nee, laat maar." zei James. Hij wou nog niet vertellen over het 'huwelijksaanzoek'. Sirius zou hem toch alleen maar voor gek verklaren.  
"Nee, wat? Vertel!" zei Sirius.  
"Nee, laat maar, je lacht me toch uit." zei James.  
"Echt niet! Tenzij het iets hilarisch is…" zei Sirius.  
"Jaja," mompelde James.  
"Kom op nou…" zeurde Sirius.  
"Oké dan…" gaf James zich over. Hij verlaagde zijn stem. "Lily en ik…hebben besloten te trouwen zodra we van Zweinstein zijn." Het was een hele tijd stil.  
"Heh…jij, trouwen? Met Lily?" zei Sirius. James knikte.  
"Wauw! Wanneer? Wordt het een grote of een kleine bruiloft? Mag ik getuige zijn?" barstte Sirius opeens los.  
"Eh…nou, weet ik nog niet hoor. Misschien wachten we trouwens wel tot we 18 ofzo zijn…" zei James een beetje verbaasd door Sirius' reactie.  
"Waarom zou je?" zei Sirius luid.  
"Ssssh! Ga het nou niet tegen iedereen zeggen…" smeekte James. Sirius liet zijn armen, die hij hoog in de lucht had geheven, op zijn schoot ploffen.  
"Oké," zei hij.

Twee dagen later was het eindelijk tijd voor de derde en laatste opdracht. De groepjes stonden midden in het veld klaar om op Perkamentus' sein allemaal een andere kant op te rennen.  
"We gaan beginnen. Als het misgaat, schiet dan rode vonken, dan komen we jullie halen. Succes. 3…2…1….START!" zei Perkamentus. Alle groepjes renden weg.  
"Waar is Remus?" vroeg Lily toen ze door het bos banjerden. James wees naar boven. Het was volle maan.  
"Oh, maar waar issie dan naartoe?" vroeg Sirius, die ook meeluisterde.  
"Geen idee…." zei James en hij ving Lily nog net op toen ze over een boomwortel struikelde.  
"Horen jullie dat?" zei Mandy angstig. Iedereen bleef even stilstaan om te luisteren. Ze hoorden een soort gegrom.  
"Wat is dat?" zei April. Ze liepen een stuk verder en zagen een enorm beest staan, maar konden niet goed zien wat het was. Het gromde dreigend.  
"Lumos," zei Sirius. Zijn toverstok lichtte op, maar het beest was al verdwenen.  
"Kom, we gaan verder," zei hij.  
"Weet je zeker dat dat een goed idee is?" zei Marlou huiverend.  
"Jaa, kom nou maar," zei Sirius. Hij pakte haar hand en trok haar mee. De rest liep achter ze aan. Er gebeurde een hele tijd niets, tot het opeens heel erg koud werd.   
"Aah, Dementors!" gilde Maxime, wijzend op een hele grote groep zwarte gedaantes. James deed een stap naar voren, tegelijk met Sirius.  
"Expecto Patronum!" riepen ze tegelijk. Twee zilveren dieren schoten uit hun toverstokken, bij Sirius een hond en bij James een hert. Ze beesten renden naar de Dementors toe. Ze gleden weg en het werd meteen weer warm.  
"Wow! Waar hebben jullie die spreuk geleerd?" zei Lily.  
"Van Remus," zeiden Sirius en James tegelijk. Ze grijnsden en liepen verder.  
Onderweg kwamen ze alleen nog gevaarlijke planten tegen. Ze liepen en liepen, maar er gebeurde verder niets bijzonders…tot ze uiteindelijk bij een open plek aankwamen.  
"Hehe," pufte Elke. "Zou het hier zijn?"   
"Sirius," zei James met trillende stem.  
"Wat?" zei Sirius. James wees naar een plek tussen twee bomen, waar een volwassen weerwolf zat.  
"Shit…" zei Sirius langzaam. De anderen keken naar hem, en alleen Lily begreep wat er gebeurde.   
"Oke, rustig mensen…RENNEN!" schreeuwde Sirius opeens. Een paar mensen gilden en renden zo hard ze konden weg. De weerwolf kwam op ze afgerend, maar James en Sirius waren getransformeerd en Peter blijkbaar ook, want die was nergens meer te zien. Lily veranderde in een Terzieler. Ze galoppeerde naar het groepje mensen die aan het rennen was toe en bogo voro ze zodat ze konden opstappen.  
"Een Terzieler!" zei Elke, die ze blijkbaar kon zien.  
"Waar?" zei Maxime om zich heen kijkend.  
"Hier…we moeten opstappen, geloof ik!" zei Elke. Ze hielp eerst Maxime erop en ging toen zelf zitten. Lily keek om zich heen, maar de rest was nergens meer te zien.  
"We moeten naar Perkamentus…snel!" zei Elke. Dat had Lily al begrepen, maar nu moest ze nog vliegen…met twee mensen op haar rug! Ze dacht weer aan de avond dat ze met James had geoefend….Ze spreidde haar vleugels….ze vloog de lucht in…

James, Sirius, Peter en Remus zaten in het kantoor van Perkamentus met een kop warme chocomel. Ze wachtten op Perkamentus, die de orde aan het herstellen was in het kamp.  
"Ik had niet mee moeten gaan…" zei Remus krijtwit.  
"Het is niet jouw schuld," zei Sirius.  
"Jawel! Ik ben uit dat krot ontsnapt, zei Perkamentus, ik had wel iemand kunnen bijten, of vermoorden! Of misschien heb ik dat al gedaan!" zei Remus gefrustreerd.  
"Je hebt niets aangevallen." zei James.  
"Wat zeggen we nu tegen Perkamentus?" zei Peter.  
"Goeie vraag." zei Sirius. Hij nam een grote slok chocomel. Perkamentus kwam opeens de haard uitgestapt. Hij glimlachte en ging zitten.  
"Goed, vertel me eens wat er gebeurd is." zei hij. Peter begon te vertellen voordat iemand hem kon tegenhouden.  
"Nou, we zagen Remus in zijn weerwolfvorm, dus we veranderden-" James gaf hem zo onopvallend mogelijk een schop en keek hem waarschuwend aan. "Eh…we veranderden van blij naar bang." verzon hij snel. Daarna nam Sirius gauw het woord, voordat Peter er nog meer stomme dingen zou uitflappen.  
"De hele groep rende weg en Remus viel ons aan, maar we konden hem nog ontwijken. We verstopten steeds en na een kwartier konden we uiteindelijk ontsnappen." zei hij. Perkamentus knikte.  
"Sorry, professor, dit had niet-" begon Remus.  
"Het is niet jouw schuld, Remus!" onderbrak Perkamentus hem fronsend.  
"Ik had niet mee moeten komen…" zei Remus.  
"Natuurlijk wel! Als jij niet ging, zou ik ook niet gaan." zei James. De anderen knikten instemmend.  
"Nou, gelukkig is alles goed afgelopen. Jullie kunnen naar de Grote Zaal gaan, waar we het jaar gaan afsluiten," zei Perkamentus. De jongens zuchtten opgelucht en liepen naar de Grote Zaal.

Vreemd genoeg zei Perkamentus niets over de aanval toen hij zijn toespraak hield. Alle zevendejaars kregen hun PUIST-uitslagen, en daarna begonnen ze aan het feestmaal en liepen naar de leerlingenkamer om te gaan slapen.  
Die nacht klonk er een keiharde knal uit de Grote Zaal. Lily ging geschrokken rechtop zitten, net als de anderen. Iedereen sprintte naar beneden, dit wilden ze niet missen. In de Grote Zaal was heel veel vuurwerk te zien. Sirius en James stonden lachend aan de kant naast de doos met nog meer vuurwerk. Lily liep naar ze toe.  
"Waar zijn jullie mee bezig!" riep ze door het geknal en gelach heen.  
"Tja, laatste nacht hè. Dan moet er toch nog iets spectaculairs gebeuren?" zei Sirius.  
Lily glimlachte.  
"Ja, je hebt gelijk." zei ze. Ze keek naar het vuurwerk. Professor Anderling kwam woedend de zaal binnen, en even later Perkamentus. Anderling brulde iets naar Sirius en James, maar Perkamentus keek geamuseerd naar het vuurwerk en glimlachte naar ze.  
Na een halfuur had iedereen het wel gezien, en Perkamentus toverde het vuurwerk weg en zei dat ze nu echt moesten gaan slapen.

De volgende morgen stond iedereen te laat op en rende paniekerig door de kamers omdat ze vanalles kwijt waren.  
"Waarom mogen we niet Verschijnselen?" vroeg Shirley, toen ze even later in de koetsen op weg naar de Zweinsteinexpress zaten.  
"Omdat niet iedereen geslaagd is, en je kan niet Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen op Zweinstein. En het is altijd gezellig in de trein, toch?" zei Lily. Ze keek nog één keer achterom naar Zweinstein, de school die bijna haar thuis was geworden…  
Gezellig was het zeker in de Zweinsteinexpress. De zevendejaars vierden zelfs in de trein nog feest, vooral door Sirius en James, die de mevrouw van het etenskarretje hadden gedwongen om vaker langs te komen. Ze hadden nog wat van het overgebleven vuurwerk in de coupé van Sneep, Malfidus en nog een paar andere Zwadderaars gegooid, zodat die even later gillend langskwamen.  
"Nou, dat was het dan," zei Lily. Ze stond tegenover James op het perron.  
"Ja. Maar nu nog zo'n kus als vorig jaar en mijn dag kan niet meer stuk," zei james grijnzend. Lily lachte even en gaf hem een lange kus…  
Ze liepen door de muur heen en kwamen op perron 9 terecht.  
"Hoi mam!" zei Lily. Ze trok James mee.  
"Hoi Lily! Hoe was je schooljaar? Hoi…eh…James?" zei haar moeder. James knikte.  
"James is nu mijn vriend," zei Lily.  
"Ah, leuk!" zei Lily's moeder. Haar vader bekeek hem eens achterdochtig.  
"Eh..Lily, ik moet gaan…mijn ouders wachten thuis." zei James.  
"Oké," zei Lily. Ze gaven elkaar nog een snelle kus en Lily stapte in de auto.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12

"I'm gonna make it to heaven! Light up the sky like a flame, fame! I'm gonna live forever-" zong Lily, dansend door haar kamer.  
"Je kan mooi zingen." zei een stem. Lily draaide zich snel om en zag James door het raam hangen.  
"James!" zei ze verrast. Ze hielp hem naar binnen. "Wat doe jij hier? Waar is Sirius?"  
"Oh, ik had niks te doen en Sirius slaapt al. Hij verhuist morgen." zei James.  
"Waarom?" vroeg Lily.  
"Omdat hij nu meerderjarig is en hij 'wil ons niet langer tot last zijn'" antwoordde James. "Zijn je ouders thuis?" Lily glimlachte ontdeugend.  
"Voorlopig nog niet," zei ze.

De volgende morgen werd Lily wakker door geklop op het raam. Ze zag Sirius, die op de ladder was geklommen en schrok toen ze merkte dat James nog met een arm over haar heen naast haar lag.  
"James, wakker worden…" zei ze. James gromde alleen maar wat. Sirius had het raam inmiddels open gekregen en sloop voorzichtig naar James. Lily stond bij de kast toen Sirius keihard "GAFFEL!" in James' oor schreeuwde, zodat die uit zijn bed rolde en met zijn armen en benen maaide onder de dekens. Lily en Sirius lachten heb uit toen hij met een slaperig hoofd onder de dekens vandaan kwam.  
"Goeiemorgen Gaffel! Wat deed jij hier?" zei Sirius.  
"Uh…slapen. Wil je me nooit meer zo laten schrikken?" zei James.  
"Slapen. Slapen? Als jij hier alleen maar hebt geslapen, ben ik de kaaskoning!" riep Sirius.  
"Oh, hou je kop." mompelde James. "We gaan maar weer eens." Lily knikte en Sirius en James klommen snel de ladder af toen ze iemand de trap op hoorden lopen.  
Die middag verhuisde Sirius naar een huis in Londen. Het was klein, maar Sirius was er tevreden mee, ook al moest hij al zijn rommel erin kwijt, zodat je er na een uur al niet meer kon lopen. Uit het raam zagen ze de Lekke Ketel.  
"Kijk, nou kan ik zo naar de Wegisweg als ik nieuwe boeken moet halen!" zei Sirius tevreden.  
"Sluipvoet, we zijn al van school af…" zei James.  
"Oh ja," mompelde Sirius.  
Ze besloten om toch nog even over de Wegisweg te slenteren.  
"Wat deed jij vannacht bij Lily?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Slapen…" mompelde James.  
"Kom op nou Gaffel…" zei Sirius. "Ik weet het heus wel!"  
"Waarom vraag je het dan?" snauwde James. Sirius zei maar niets meer toen hij merkte dat James chagrijnig was.  
"Maar hoe zit het nou met jou en Marlou?" vroeg James opeens toen het een hele tijd stil was geweest.  
"Eh…oh ja, nog steeds aan…" zei Sirius vaag. James grijnsde toen Sirius' wangen rood werden.  
"Wat is er?" zei hij.  
"Ze…Ze wil trouwen…" zei Sirius iets zachter.  
"Zei ze dat?" vroeg James nieuwsgierig.  
"Nee…ik weet het gewoon." antwoordde Sirius.  
"En jij?" vroeg James.  
"Ik weet het niet…." zei Sirius.  
"Je houdt toch van haar?" zei James.  
"Ja, maar ik ben bang dat het misloopt ofzo…" zei Sirius.  
"Welnee, je moet het gewoon doen." zei James zeker.  
"Jij weet het tenminste zeker." zei Sirius.  
"Ik weet het niet zeker, misschien gaan wij later ook wel scheiden ofzo. Maar toch ga ik gewoon trouwen." zei James. Sirius antwoordde niet meer en ze liepen terug naar zijn huis.

Twee weken later ging Petunia trouwen, met Herman Duffeling. Lily was, op aandringen van haar moeder, bruidsmeisje en moest een vreselijke zalmroze jurk met kant en ruche dragen.  
"Wat! Dat ding doe ik niet aan, mam!" riep Lily, toen haar moeder de jurk liet zien, een dag voor de bruiloft.  
"Pas hem nou even…." zei die. Met tegenzin trok Lily de jurk aan. Het stond echt vreselijk; de kleur paste niet bij haar rode haar, de jurk had lange mouwen en was helemaal dicht tot haar nek.  
"Het lijkt wel een dwangbuis," zei Lily.  
"Zeur niet zo, Petunia wil dat je hem aandoet." zei haar moeder kortaf.  
"Kom op nou, je gaat toch niet zeggen dat je dat ding mooi vind?" zei Lily wanhopig. Maar haar moeder antwoordde niet omdat Petunia net binnenkwam in ook een zalmroze jurk, maar dan met nog meer kant en ruche. Lily wilde haar mond net open doen om iets te zeggen, maar haar moeder wierp haar ene waarschuwende blik toe en bekeek toen Petunia's jurk.  
"Je moet je vriendje nog bellen, Lily. Je moet wel iemand hebben om mee naar de bruiloft." zei ze met haar rug naar Lily toe.  
"Wat, James?" zei Lily geschrokken. James was absoluut geen type voor bruiloften en nette pakken.  
"Ja, en zeg dat hij iets nets aan moet doen." zei Lily's moeder.  
"Kon je dat niet eerder zeggen?" mompelde Lily. Ze verkleedde zich snel, ging naar buiten en belde bij James aan.  
"Hoi," zei hij en ze gaven elkaar een kus.  
"Wil je morgen mee naar de bruiloft van mijn zus?" vroeg Lily, toen ze even later op de bank zaten.  
"Wat? Een bruiloft?" zei James geschrokken.  
"Ja. Van mijn zus." zei Lily.  
"Mooi niet! Ik, naar een bruiloft? Belachelijk!" zei James.  
"Ik ken ook andere jongens met wie ik kan gaan hoor…" zei Lily plagerig.  
"Zoals?" zei James.  
"Eh….Gert, van 1 straat verderop…die kakker." zei Lily.  
"Oké, ik ga al mee." zei James meteen.

De volgende dag stonden Lily en James klaar om naar de bruiloft te gaan. James had een net pak aan en Lily die vreselijke jurk.  
"Ik mag hier niet mee gezien worden," mompelde ze terwijl ze zich zo goed mogelijk achter James probeerde te verschuilen.  
"Het valt heus wel mee," zei James grinnikend. "Waar is je zus eigenlijk, en die Herman?"  
"Eh…ik geloof-oh, daar komen ze." zei Lily. Petunia kwam binnen in haar vreselijke trouwjurk, met Herman achter zich aan. Ze bestudeerden James, met zijn warrige haar, ondeugende bruine ogen en in zijn nette pak die totaal niet bij hem paste.  
"Hoi, ik ben James." zei James toen het even stil was. Hij schudde hand met Petunia, die haar naam mompelde en gauw weer losliet. Herman deed hetzelfde, ze liepen weer verder en Petunia stootte in het voorbijgaan een vaas omver.  
"Laat mij maar," zei James, toen Petunia de scherven wilde opruimen. Hij pakte zijn toverstok. Herman en Petunia deinsden angstig achteruit.  
"_Reparo_," zei James. De scherven kwamen samen en werden weer een vaas. Petunia keek James boos aan en Herman keek geschrokken. Petunia trok hem mee de keuken in en keek nog even boos naar Lily en James.  
"Wat heeft zij?" zei James.  
"Eh…ze vindt het niet zo leuk als er getoverd word…" zei Lily.  
"Oh…aha…dat moet ik onthouden." zei James.  
Een uur later zaten ze al in de kerk. James zat te knikkebollen en Lily gaapte, toen Petunia opeens arm in arm met haar vader binnenkwam. De muziek begon te spelen en Petunia en meneer Evers liepen naar het altaar, waar Herman al stond te wachten. Toen kwam er een hele preek en Lily en James schrokken weer wakker toen er geklapt werd. Petunia en Herman waren aan het zoenen en hadden hun ringen om. Lily klapte mee en gaf James een duw.  
"Huh? Wat? Oh…eh..ja.." zei James en hij klapte snel mee.  
"Vind je het heel erg dat ik niet zo'n bruiloft wil?" zei Lily.  
"Nee! Wij doen het lekker simpel, oké?" zei James. Lily knikte.

Herman en Petunia hadden een huis in de Ligusterlaan gevonden om in te wonen, dus Lily had geen last meer van haar. James was intussen aan zijn opleiding tot Schouwer bezig en Lily aan een opleiding tot Heler, dus ze hadden niet veel tijd voor elkaar. Maar toch besloot Lily om maar eens aan haar ouders te vertellen dat ze met James wilde trouwen.  
"Eh…mam, pap, ik moet even iets vertellen." zei ze op een avond, toen ze aan het eten waren.  
"Ben je geslaagd?" vroeg meneer Evers.  
"Nee, pa, luister nou even….het gaat om James en mij." zei Lily.  
"Is het uit?" vroeg meneer Evers. Lily vond het een beetje hoopvol klinken.  
"Ssssh!" zei mevrouw Evers.  
"Eh…nee, integendeel. We willen gaan trouwen." zei Lily. Haar ouders staarden haar aan en hadden blijkbaar even tijd nodig om dit nieuws te verwerken.  
"Jij, trouwen met James?" zei haar moeder na een tijdje. Lily knikte. Haar moeder keek blij, maar meneer Evers keek kwaad. Lily voelde weer een ruzie aankomen.  
"Met die Potter? Nee! Niet met hem!" zei hij en hij stond op. Lily stond ook boos op.  
"Pa, dat heb jij niet te bepalen! Ik hou van hem en ik ga met hem trouwen!" zei ze.  
"Hij past niet bij je! Je hebt zelf een keer gezegd dat je hem haatte!" zei meneer Evers luid.  
"Dat was vroeger!" riep Lily.  
"Maar toch past hij niet bij je!" schreeuwde meneer Evers nu.  
"Waarom moet je nou weer kwaad worden?" gilde Lily. Haar moeder keek angstig toe. Ze durfde zich nooit in de ruzies van meneer Evers en Lily te mengen. Lily voelde haat in zich opborrelen. Ze had al jaren ontelbare ruzies met haar vader gehad, maar dit was het toppunt.  
"Jij weet gewoon niet wat goed voor me is. Je bent mijn vader niet!" schreeuwde ze. Toen ze dat gezegd had gaf meneer Evers haar een keiharde pets in haar gezicht, zodat ze achterover op de grond viel.  
"Lily!" zei mevrouw Evers bezorgd. Ze knielde naast Lily neer, maar die stond alweer op. Ze zei niets, maar draaide zich om en rende de kamer uit.


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Lily liep woedend naar buiten, de tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Zo ver was haar vader nog nooit gegaan, hoe erg hun ruzies ook waren. Ze kon bijna niet geloven dat hij haar echt geslagen had. Ze belde bij James aan, die al snel opendeed.  
"Lily! Wat is er?" zei hij. Hij liet haar binnen en ze gingen in de woonkamer op de bank zitten. Lily vertelde alles.  
"WAT!" brulde James toen Lily klaar was. "Hoe durft hij, die smerige, arrogante zak! Ik zal hem eens-"  
"Wat moet ik nou doen, naar huis?" onderbrak Lily hem.  
"Je kan hier slapen, we lossen dit morgen wel op." zei James. Hij probeerde zich kalm te houden.  
"Je ging toch stappen met Sirius?" zei Lily, die weer een beetje bijkwam.  
"Ja…ik kan het wel afzeggen…" zei James.  
"Nee, ik wil wel mee." zei Lily. James knikte.  
Een halfuur later was Lily eindelijk klaar met zichzelf optutten.  
"Er zijn heus geen leuke jongens voor je," zei James grijnzend.  
"Echt wel," zei Lily lachend. Ze Verdwijnselden naar het huis van Sirius.

"Sluipvoet?" riep James toen ze in de huiskamer van Sirius stonden.  
"Kom eraan," klonk het vanuit de badkamer. Even later kwam Sirius de huiskamer binnen met nat haar en alleen een handdoek om zijn middel. Lily wilde zich omdraaien, maar Sirius zei:  
"Hoi Lily. Eh….je hoeft je niet om te draaien hoor. Ik heb nog steeds een wasbord, dus je mag kijken." Lily rolde met haar ogen. Sirius schepte weleens op, maar hij had wel gelijk. Hij was gespierd en had inderdaad een wasbordje. Hij draaide zich om, pakte kleren uit de kast en liet de handdoek van zich vallen. James gaf Lily een duw toen hij zag dat ze naar Sirius' achterwerk stond te staren.  
"Sorry," mompelde ze.  
"Je kan het ook gewoon vragen als je een naakte man wil zien, weet je." zei James grijnzend.  
Even later Verschijnselde Marlou, en Sirius was inmiddels al aangekleed.  
Ze gingen naar de Lekke Ketel, waar het vreselijk druk was omdat het zaterdagavond was. Er was gezellige muziek en Lily, James, Sirius en Marlou gingen aan de bar zitten waar ze een Boterbiertje bestelden. Lily vergat de ruzie en al gauw waren ze allevier behoorlijk bezopen.  
"Hahahaha, Gaffel, jij bent dronken!" zei Sirius lachend, terwijl hij zelf nog meer op had dan James.  
"Je moet niet dronken dat ik denken ben!" zei James voor de lol. Iedereen proestte het uit.  
"Hé, zullen we gaaaaaan?" zei Lily.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaah," zei Marlou. Ze haakte haar arm door die van Lily en ze wankelden samen naar buiten. Sirius en James kwamen achteraan.

De volgende dag werd Lily wakker in James' bed met barstende koppijn. James was uit het bed gevallen. Lily hoorde iemand de trap opkomen en ze schudde James snel wakker.  
"Ugh…wat is er?" zei hij slaperig.  
"Je ouders!" zei Lily.  
"Oh shit…je moet snel naar huis!" zei James.  
"Nee…" zei Lily. James herinnerde zich weer dat Lily ruzie had met haar vader.  
"Dan maar in de kast," zei hij. Lily kroop in de kast en deed hem net dicht toen mevrouw Potter binnenkwam.  
"Goeiemorgen James," zei ze opgewekt. "Oh jee…heb je weer teveel op gisteren?"  
"Hoe bedoel je, weer?" zei James beledigd.  
"Jaja, laat maar. Ik heb was voor je.." zei ze. Ze liep naar de kast.  
"Nee! Geef maar aan mij!" riep James. Gelukkig vroeg mevrouw Potter niets en gaf ze de was aan James. Hij wachtte tot zijn moeder weg was en trok de kastdeur open, zodat Lily dubbelgevouwd naar buiten viel.  
"Au…wat heb jij een rommel in je kast!" zei ze, wrijvend over haar knie.  
"Sorry," zei James. "Je moet nu echt naar huis…wil je dat ik mee ga?"   
"Ja…" zei Lily. Ze kleedden zich aan en klommen door het raam naar buiten.  
James belde aan en mevrouw Evers deed open, tot Lily's opluchting.  
"Lily! Is alles goed met je? Waar was je toch?" zei ze bezorgd. Ze omhelsde Lily en liet James ook binnen. Lily's vader zat op de bank. Hij staarde peinzend voor zich uit, maar keek om toen ze binnenkwamen.  
"Lily…" begon hij. Lily ging tegenover hem zitten, samen met James.  
"Weet je…het spijt me echt…" zei haar vader.  
"Nee, ik had dat niet moeten zeggen." zei Lily. "Maar doe dat alsjeblieft nooit meer…"   
"Ik beloof het. Geen ruzie meer, hè?" zei haar vader glimlachend. Ze gaven elkaar een knuffel.

Lily en James slaagden allebei, en Sirius en Marlou ook. Sirius was ook geslaagd voor een opleiding tot Schouwer en Marlou voor haar opleiding tot lerares. Ze zaten in de huiskamer van Sirius en dronken Boterbier om het te vieren.  
"Hebben Remus en Peter eigenlijk geen opleiding gevolgd?" vroeg Marlou.  
"Ik heb al een hele tijd niks van Peter gehoord, en Remus heeft geen opleiding gevolgd omdat…eh…nouja…" zei James ongemakkelijk.  
"Ik weet het al…" zei Marlou. Daarna was het even stil.  
"En Lily, ga je nu in het St.Holisto werken?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Yep. En jij, Marlou?" zei Lily.  
"Op Zweinstein," zei ze schouderophalend.  
"Gelukkig. Ik ben niet van plan om naar Frankrijk te verhuizen ofzo, daar staat ook een toverschool…" zei Sirius.  
"Hoe heet die dan?" vroeg James.  
"Eh…Bookbats ofzo." zei Sirius aarzelend.  
"Beauxbatons," verbeterde Lily hem half lachend.  
"Whatever!" zei Sirius.

Een week later kwam Marlou inderdaad met het bericht dat ze aangenomen was op Zweinstein, als lerares Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Lily werkte in het St.Holisto en James en Sirius waren officieel Schouwers.  
Nu Lily en James meer tijd voor elkaar hadden, besloten ze samen te gaan wonen. Ze hadden een huis uitgezocht in de Halvemaanstraat, waar bijna niets aan gedaan hoefde te worden. Dus na een week verhuisden ze al hun spullen naar het nieuwe huis. 's Avonds waren ze eindelijk klaar en ze vielen al gauw in slaap in hun nieuwe hemelbed.  
De volgende morgen lag er een brief op de keukentafel. Lily las hem voor aan James. Hij was eieren aan het bakken, wat zo te ruiken nogal mislukte.  
"Vraagt Perkamentus of we bij de Rode Feniks komen?" zei hij toen Lily klaar was met voorlezen.  
"De Orde van de Feniks. Ze hebben al heel wat leden…ze vechten samen tegen Voldemort." zei ze.  
"Oh die…" zei James verbitterd. Voldemort had al een paar kennissen van hem vermoord. "Nou, ik vind het best. Jij?"  
"Het is wel gevaarlijk…. " zei Lily.  
"Maar ze kunnen jou zeker goed gebruiken, als Heler." zei James.  
"Ja…dat is wel zo. Ik doe het," besloot Lily.  
Die middag kwam Perkamentus langs. Hij bekeek aandachtig hun huis en daarna gingen ze met hem me naar het hoofdkwartier van de Orde. Het was een luxe huis met een grote vergaderhal. De muren en het plafond waren wit en ze zagen ook overal goud.  
"Wow," zei James. "Hoe kom je aan dit huis, Albus?" James noemde hem nu voor de grap 'Albus'.  
"We hebben allemaal een steentje bijgedragen," antwoordde Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen. "Ga zitten," Lily en James gingen nog steeds om zich heen kijkend zitten op mooie stoelen met zachte bekleding.  
Ze maakten kennis met alle leden van de Orde, ook Remus, Sirius, Peter en Marlou waren gekomen.  
"Wormstaart! Lang niet gezien!" zei James joviaal toen Peter tegenover hem kwam zitten. "Wat heb jij al die tijd gedaan?" Peter keek James angstig aan.  
"Euh…ik had een baantje in de grote stad, zeg maar…." verzon hij. Lily voelde op de een of andere manier dat hij loog, en dat hij iets verborgen hield, maar ze zei niets.

"Lily…ik heb nog eens nagedacht." zei James die avond.  
"Jij? Wat een wonder!" zei Lily plagend.  
"Ha ha. Nee, even serieus. Misschien kunnen we beter niet trouwen." zei James.  
"Wat?" zei Lily langzaam. "Waarom niet?"   
"Omdat…omdat…nou zie je, jouw vader…" stamelde James.  
"Trek je niks van hem aan. Hij houdt ons nu niet meer tegen!" zei Lily.  
"Maar toch…weet je het wel zeker?" zei James.  
"Ja! Hoezo, twijfel je? Heb je soms iemand anders?" zei Lily scherp.  
"Doe niet zo raar! Natuurlijk niet!" zei James.  
"Nou dan…wat is er dan mis?" zei Lily.  
"We hoeven toch niet te trouwen…we kunnen toch gewoon samenwonen, en verder niets?" zei James.  
"Ik dacht dat ik 'de ware voor je was'? Nou, blijkbaar niet! Je bekijkt het maar!" zei Lily boos. Ze liep snel naar beneden.  
"Maar Lily…wacht nou even…ik bedoel…eh…je achternaam is zo mooi!" riep James nog bovenaan de trap. Maar Lily trok de voordeur met een klap dicht. James sloeg zichzelf op zijn voorhoofd.  
"Stomkop!" zei hij tegen zichzelf.


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14

James zat bij Sirius op de bank en vertelde wat er gebeurd was.  
"Sukkel! Waarom heb je dat dan ook gezegd! Wil je echt niet trouwen?" zei Sirius toen hij uitverteld was.  
"Nou…" begon James. Marlou Verschijnselde opeens, met allemaal spullen bij zich.  
"Hallo, o mooiste engel uit mijn paradijs!" zei Sirius grijnzend.  
"Sirius…" zei Marlou vermoeid.  
"Ze haat het als ik dat zeg," zei Sirius lachend.  
"Waarom heb je al die spullen bij?' vroeg James.  
"Ik ga hier wonen," zei Marlou grijnzend. "Zou je het niet eens goed gaan maken met Lily?"  
"Hoe weet jij dat?" zei James.  
"Ik ken haar al meer dan 10 jaar…ze vertelt mij dingen, weet je." zei Marlou.  
"Oh…wat zei ze tegen jou dan?" zei James.  
"Eh….ga nou maar zelf naar haar toe…en ga het goedmaken, want ze denkt serieus dat je een ander hebt ofzo…" zei Marlou.  
"Maar dat is helemaal niet zo!" protesteerde James.  
"Dat geloof ik ook wel…" zei Marlou.  
"Nou, wat moet ik dan zeggen?" zei James.  
"Volgens mij heb je nog nooit aan iemand je excuses aangeboden, Gaffel." zei Sirius.  
"Jij wel dan?" zei James.  
"Eh…" zei Sirius.  
"Nou, ik zal het eens voor doen. Kan je dit spellen: Het-spijt-me?" zei Marlou.  
"Ha ha. Alsof ze me dan gelooft!" zei James.  
"Nou, weet ik veel, dan neem je toch een bos bloemen mee ofzo?" zei Sirius. "Meiden houden van bloemen. Misschien is ze wel gewoon bokkig omdat ze ongesteld is ofzo," Marlou zuchtte.  
"Mannen," zei ze.  
"Nou, het is toch zo?" zei Sirius schouderophalend. Marlou keek naar James, die ook zijn schouders ophaalde.  
"Natuurlijk, Sirius….James, ga nou maar naar haar toe. Ze zal wel bij haar ouders zijn." zei ze. James knikte en Verdwijnselde.

Hij belde aan bij Lily's ouders. Er deed niemand open. Hij belde ook nog bij het huis van zijn eigen ouders aan, maar zijn moeder zei dat ze Lily niet gezien had. Hij Verdwijnselde naar zijn eigen huis en belde naar Lily's ouders. Er nam niemand op.  
"Shit," mompelde hij. Buiten barstte de hemel open. Het begon te stortregenen en te onweren. James Verdwijnselde weer naar Sirius, waar Sirius nog steeds met Marlou zat.  
"Hey Gaffel…wat is er?" zei Sirius bij het zien van James' witte gezicht.  
"Ze is weg! Ik kan haar nergens vinden…" zei James.  
"Ben je al bij haar ouders geweest?" zei Marlou.  
"Ja," antwoordde James.  
"We kunnen ook naar de Orde gaan…" zei Sirius.  
"Goed idee!" zei James. Hij Verdwijnselde al en Sirius en Marlou even later ook.  
"Albus?" zei James. Zijn stem echode door de hal, waar niemand was. Perkamentus kwam even later binnen.  
"Lily is weg! Ik kan haar nergens vinden…heb jij haar gezien?" zei James paniekerig.  
"Rustig, James. Waarom en wanneer is ze weggegaan?" zei Perkamentus, kalm als altijd.  
"Een halfuur geleden ofzo…omdat…eh…we hadden ruzie…" zei James. Perkamentus knikte begrijpend. "Ik ben al bij haar ouders geweest, en bij de mijne, en thuis, en bij Sirius, maar ik heb haar nog steeds niet gevonden…"  
"Is ze niet gewoon in de stad ofzo?" suggereerde Sirius.  
"Natuurlijk niet, sukkel-" zei James.  
"Dat zou best kunnen," onderbrak Perkamentus hem. "Sirius, James, gaan jullie daar zoeken. Marlou, wij gaan naar de Wegisweg." Marlou knikte.  
"Laat je haar heel?" zei Sirius knipogend. Perkamentus glimlachte even en Verdwijnselde toen tegelijk met Marlou. Sirius en James gingen naar de stad.  
Ze liepen over de natte straten.  
"Man, ik lijk wel een verzopen kat. Waarom moeten we nou een hele zoekactie inzetten? Ze is nog maar even weg…" zei Sirius.  
"Als je die brief van Perkamentus over de Orde nou eens goed gelezen had, zou je misschien snappen waarom!" snauwde James. Sirius besloot dat hij maar beter zijn mond kon houden.  
Ze vonden nergens een spoor van Lily, en er was ook geen mens te zien op straat. Het begon al te schemeren, en ze sloegen rechtsaf naar de enige straat waar ze nog niet geweest waren. Opeens sprong er iemand bovenop Sirius. Het was een man met een zwarte muts op, die in Sirius' jaszakken probeerde te graaien.  
"Rot op man!" riep Sirius. James probeerde de man van hem af te trekken, maar dat was geen succes, dus pakte hij zijn toverstok.  
"Ga wel, eikel!" zei hij woedend. De man keek op, naar de toverstok van James.  
"Wat wou je doen met dat takje?" zei hij gemeen grijnzend.  
"Zal ik je laten zien. _Impedimenta_!" zei James. De man werd naar achteren gesmeten en James hielp Sirius overeind.  
"Stomme Dreuzel." zei Sirius kwaad. Ze liepen weer verder de lange straat in, waar ze alleen nog een paar zwervers tegenkwamen.

Een halfuur later zaten ze weer bij de Orde. Ze wachtten tot Perkamentus en Marlou terug kwamen.  
"Niks gevonden?" vroeg Sirius. Marlou schudde haar hoofd. James begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen.  
"Kom op nou James, ze komt heus wel terug!" zei Marlou.  
"Ik ben ook zo'n sukkel!" riep James uit.  
"Maar-" begon Marlou.  
"Ik ga naar huis," zei James kortaf.  
Hij voelde zich echt vreselijk stom. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat Lily zomaar zo lang weg zou bleven…misschien was er wel iets ergs met haar gebeurd…  
Opeens kreeg hij een idee. Het was wel een raar idee…maar het zou toch kunnen…ja. Hij Verdwijnselde naar het huis van Lily's zus Petunia…  
"Ja?" gromde Herman Duffeling, toen hij de deur opendeed.  
"Is eh…Petunia er?" vroeg James.  
"Hoezo?" zei Herman.  
"Het gaat over Lily..." zei James. Petunia verscheen achter Herman.  
"Wat is er met Lily," zei ze koel.  
"Heb jij haar gezien?" vroeg James snel.  
"Nee, hoezo?" zei Petunia.  
"Ze is al twee uur kwijt…" zei James teleurgesteld.  
"Oh…" zei Petunia. James zag dat ze even bezorgd keek.  
"Nou, dan ga ik maar weer…." zei James en hij Verdwijnselde alweer naar huis.  
Toen hij thuiskwam stond Marlou voor de deur.  
"James! Je moet meekomen!" riep ze. "Lily is gevangen…door Dooddoeners!"


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15

James werd nog witter dan hij al was en kon geen woord uitbrengen. Ze gingen naar het bos, waar Lily blijkbaar was.  
"Oké, dit gaat even duren….het bos is groot," zei Marlou. Ze liepen het bos in. Na een halfuur vonden ze nog niets.  
"Konden we niet gewoon naar die plek zelf Verschijnselen?" hijgde James.  
"Nee, kan niet in dit bos," zei Marlou.  
"Waar is Perkamentus dan?" zei James.  
"Weet ik veel- hé, daar!" zei Marlou. Perkamentus verscheen vanachter een paar bomen, alsof hij gehoord had wat James had gezegd.  
"Ik heb nog niks gevonden…" zei hij voordat ze iets konden vragen.  
"Hoe weten jullie dan dat ze in het bos is…" zei James knorrig.  
"Een wandelende tovenaar zei dat," zei Marlou. James had om de uitspraak 'wandelende tovenaar' gelachen als ze niet in zo'n ernstige situatie zaten.  
"AAARGH!" schreeuwde iemand. Het volgende moment viel Sirius opeens uit een boom. "Au…" kreunde hij.  
"Wat doe jij nou?" zei James.  
"Eh…ik was even een kijkje bovenin aan het nemen…" zei Sirius.  
"We kunnen beter splitsen," zei Marlou. Ze liep met James naar rechts en Sirius en Perkamentus gingen naar links.  
Na wat wel uren leek gelopen te hebben kwamen Marlou en James een tovenaar met een gescheurd gewaad tegen.  
"Help," hijgde hij wanhopig.  
"Wat is er aan de hand, meneer?" vroeg James snel.  
"Dooddoeners in het bos! Snel weg, voordat ze ons vinden!" zei de man paniekerig. Maar Marlou en James keerden niet om, maar begonnen juist sneller verder te lopen. Al snel kwamen ze bij een open plek- waar ze inderdaad een groep Dooddoeners aantroffen. Ze hadden James en Marlou nog niet opgemerkt, dus die slopen achter een boom.  
"Op mijn teken vuren we zo veel mogelijk Verlamstralen af," zei hij. Marlou knikte. Ze gingen allebei klaarstaan.  
"Klaar? 1…2…NU!" riep James. Ze sprongen allebei tegelijk achter de boom vandaan.  
"_PARALITIS_!" riepen ze allebei tegelijk. Ze raakten twee of drie Dooddoeners en schoten nog meer Verlamstralen af, tot er nog maar zes overbleven, die de spreuken ontweken. James zag Lily, vastgebonden aan een boom. Hij rende naar haar toe, maar een Dooddoener hield hem tegen. Hij bond James onverwachts vast met een spreuk. Marlou wilde gaan helpen, maar hij Verlamde haar. Een andere Dooddoener stapte naar voren.  
"Meester, hij is hier." zei hij. James herkende die stem. Het was Sneep! Hij keek hem vuil aan, maar Sneep keek naar een paar bomen, waar opeens een gedaante achter verscheen. Hij droeg een lange zwarte mantel, hij had een wit gezicht met rode ogen…Voldemort.  
"Dank je, Sneep." zei hij met een kille stem. Sneep boog diep. "Maak die meid los," Sneep liep naar Lily en sneed de touwen door. Lily stond op en trok zich woedend los uit zijn arm.  
"Zo, Potter," zei Voldemort tegen James. "Ik heb gehoord dat je een goeie Schouwer bent?" James zei niets. "Waar is Perkamentus?" vroeg hij opeens.  
"Weet ik niet," zei James.  
"_Crucio_!" zei Voldemort opeens. Lily gilde het uit.  
"Nee!" riep James. Hij probeerde zichzelf los te krijgen, maar dat lukte niet. Voldemort lachte.  
"Ik moet hem alleen even spreken…" zei hij.  
"Ik weet niet waar hij is!" zei James boos. Hij bewoog zijn hand een beetje en raakte de punt van zijn toverstok aan. De Dooddoeners letten niet op, dus hij ging iets verzitten en kon zo zijn toverstok pakken.  
"_Diffindo_!" zei hij en de touwen werden doorgesneden. Hij stond op en ontwijkte nog net een spreuk van Voldemort. Op dat moment kwam Perkamentus opeens aanlopen, met Sirius achter zich aan. Perkamentus kwam meteen in actie en toverde met een zwaai van zijn toverstok een soort gouden net om Voldemort heen.  
"Ga naar huis," zei hij tegen James.   
"Maar-" begon James.  
"Ga!" zei Perkamentus. Sirius pakte Marlou op en hij liep samen met James weg. De Dooddoeners durfden blijkbaar niets te doen.  
"_Enervatio_," zei Sirius. Marlou werd weer wakker.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" zei ze.   
"We moeten gaan, kom mee!" zei Sirius. Ze renden zo snel mogelijk het bos uit.  
"Wij eh…gaan alvast, hè Sirius?" zei Marlou, toen ze bij de bosrand uitrustten.  
Sirius zei niets.  
"Hè Sirius?" zei Marlou nog luider en ze gaf hem een duw.  
"Wat? Oh, ja!" zei Sirius. Ze Verdwijnselden allebei.  
"Lily, het spijt me, ik had niet moeten-" begon James.  
"Nee, ik stelde me aan. Sorry, ik begrijp ook wel dat je zenuwachtig bent…" onderbrak Lily hem.  
"Maar-" zei James.  
"Zand erover," zei Lily glimlachend. Ze omhelsden elkaar lachend.  
"We trouwen binnen een week!" zei James.

En inderdaad, vier dagen later waren ze al op weg naar de kerk. Lily in een mooie witte jurk, en James in een net pak. Hij had nog bijna een spijkerbroek aan willen doen, maar Lily was dreigend met een koekenpan de slaapkamer binnengekomen, dus had hij toch maar dat pak aangedaan.  
"Ik hou niet van kerken…" zei James.  
"Ik ook niet," zei Lily. "Het wordt heus niet zo erg als bij mijn zus hoor, het is zo voorbij," Toen ze bij de kerk kwamen zagen ze Sirius al staan.  
"Hèhè, daar zijn onze tortelduifjes!" zei hij grijnzend.  
"Hou je kop, Sluipvoet," zei James zuur.  
"Hé, kom op, dit is je bruiloft man!" zei Sirius. Hij gaf James een klap op zijn schouder.  
Het was een kleine bruiloft, Sirius was getuige en voor de rest waren alleen Remus, Peter, Shirley, Marlou, Anderling, Perkamentus, de ouders van James en de ouders van Lily er. Er werden veel magische foto's gemaakt. De Dreuzel die hen had getrouwd keek verbaasd naar het fototoestel, waar rook uitkwam.  
"Nu jij nog, Sluipvoet," zei James knipogend. Hij stond met Sirius, Perkamentus en Remus bij een buffettafel.  
"Jaja…" mompelde Sirius.  
"Met wie dan?" zei Anderling.  
"Jij bent ook niet bij de tijd, hè Minerva." zei James plagerig. "James heeft een vriendin, Marlou. Je kent haar toch?"  
"Natuurlijk, ik heb haar toch les gegeven…maar Sirius, trouwen?" zei Anderling ongelovig.  
"Ja…mensen doen gekke dingen," zei James. Sirius gaf hem een duw.  
"He, eh…ik moet gaan," zei Remus opeens.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg Sirius. Remus keek hem veelbetekenend aan. "Oh ja…" James wilde ook nog iets zeggen, maar Remus was al weg.  
"Shit, dat had ik eerder moeten bedenken," zei hij.  
"Ach…" zei Sirius alleen maar.

De volgende morgen werden Lily en James pas om kwart over 12 wakker.  
"Moguuh," zei James slaapdronken.  
"Goeiemorgen! Koffie?" zei Lily opgewekt.  
"Eh…ja," zei James. "Ik kom zo…"  
Maar een halfuur later was hij nog niet opgestaan, en Lily had al zoveel keer geroepen dat ze een emmer water pakte en die uitkipte over James' hoofd.  
"Aaargh! Hou op, het is nog vroeg!" zei James geschrokken.  
"Bijna 1 uur ja!" zei Lily lachend.  
"Goed, goed, ik kom al," zei James. "Lastig mens," mompelde hij er nog achteraan.  
"Wat zei je?" zei Lily.  
"Eh…vaste grens," verzon James snel.  
"Huh?" zei Lily.  
"Dat was het eerste wat in me opkwam. Kijk, als ik opsta, zeg ik altijd maar: vaste grens! Dan begint de dag goed, zie je," zei James half lachend.  
"Jaja…volgens mij moet jij echt even een douche nemen," zei Lily.  
Toen James een kwartier later naar beneden kwam, zat Lily aan de keukentafel foto's uit te zoeken.  
"Help je even mee?" zei ze. James ging tegenover haar zitten en pakte een foto.  
"Oh nee!" riep hij uit.  
"Wat?" zei Lily.  
"Deze is van de musical…" zei James.  
"Nou en?" zei Lily.  
"Die moet weg," zei James. Hij liep al naar de prullenbak, maar Lily hield hem tegen.  
"Laat zien dan…nou, die is toch best leuk?" zei ze.  
"Kom op nou, ik speelde daar _Romeo_. Om je dood te schamen!"  
"Helaas," zei Lily en ze pakte onverwachts de foto af. "Denk je dat ik zo graag Juliet wou spelen dan?"   
"Eh…ja?"  
"Nee!"  
"Geef maar toe," zei James plagerig.  
"Shirley had me ingeschreven! Ze had dat met Sirius afgesproken ofzo…hij had jou ingeschreven," zei Lily.  
"Inderdaad, en ik moet nog steeds iets terug doen…" zei James.  
"Waarom? Je bent toch geen kleuter…" zei Lily.  
"Oh, hou op," zei James.  
"Hoi," zei een stem. Ze keken om en zagen Sirius staan.  
"Hoi Sirius….hoe lang sta je hier al?" zei Lily.  
"Eh…net. Maar ik kwam even zeggen dat ik volgende week al ga trouwen," zei Sirius.  
"Echt? Leuk! Met Marlou?" zei Lily enthousiast.  
"Duh," zei James.  
"Maarre…jullie mogen getuigen zijn," zei Sirius. Lily knikte.  
"We gaan nog even naar de Orde, wat ophalen." zei ze.  
"Oké," zei Sirius. "Doei!" En hij Verdwijnselde.


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16

"James, schiet even op, wil je?" zei Lily geïrriteerd. James stond al een halfuur in de douche.  
"Jaja,' klonk het. Vijf minuten later kwam James de douche uit. Hij pakte een handdoek en droogde zijn haar af. Lily grinnikte.  
"Wat?" zei James. "Is er iets mis?" Hij keek meteen naar beneden.  
"Je lijkt wel een geplukte kip," zei Lily.  
"Dan heb je me 's ochtends nog niet gezien," zei James grijnzend.  
"Kan je je haar niet eens knippen ofzo?" zei Lily.  
"Helpt niet, het groeit in een nacht weer aan," zei James. Lily schudde haar hoofd en kleedde zich uit.  
"Wat?" zei zij dit keer, omdat James naar haar stond te staren.  
"Niks," zei James en hij ging weer verder met zijn haar afdrogen. Lily stapte in de douche.

James en Lily zagen Marlou buiten staan in een trouwjurk. Ze stond er wat ongemakkelijk bij, maar glimlachte wel toen ze hen zag.  
De bruiloft van Sirius en Marlou was iets groter dan die van Lily en James. De kerk was mooi versierd. James liep alvast naar Sirius toe en Lily ging zitten.  
"Ik heb extra veel eten besteld," zei Sirius grijnzend. James keek naar de buffettafels, die overladen waren met eten.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg hij. Sirius grijnsde en knipoogde alleen maar.  
"Nee, dat kan je niet maken!" zei James ongelovig.  
"Jij hebt me ook altijd door…." zei Sirius grijnzend.  
"Duh, ik ken je al 10 jaar," zei James. Sirius antwoordde niet want Marlou kwam binnen. De muziek begon te spelen.   
De bruiloft van Sirius en Marlou duurde minder lang dan die van Lily en James. Toen ze elkaar eindelijk het jawoord hadden gegeven begon het feest pas echt.  
"Oké, let op…" zei Sirius tegen James. Ze stonden bij een buffettafel. Sirius pakte een paar plakjes worst en gooide die tegen Remus' hoofd, die een eindje verderop stond.  
"He!" zei hij verontwaardigd. Hij pakte een paar broodjes en smeet ze recht in iemands gezicht.  
"VOEDSELGEVECHT!" riep Sirius. Alle mensen keken eerst geschrokken om zich heen, maar pakten toen ook een lading voedsel en begonnen dat door de kerk te smijten.  
"Voedselgevechten zijn mijn specialiteiten," zei Sirius.  
"Dat heb ik door, ja. Aan het begin van ons zesde jaar deed je dat ook al…" zei James.  
"Yup," zei Sirius alleen maar.  
Na een halfuur wisten Sirius, Marlou, James en Lily uit de kerk te ontsnappen.  
"We gaan uit eten!" zei Sirius. "In The Blue Palm,"  
"Wauw!" zeiden Lily en Marlou tegelijk.  
"Wat?" zei James.  
"Dat is het beste restaurant in heel het land!" zei Lily.  
James knikte maar wat en ze liepen naar het restaurant toe.  
"Shit," mompelde Sirius toen ze binnenkwamen. "Ik heb niet gereserveerd…"  
"Sukkel!" zei James.  
"Eh….we hebben niet gereserveerd," zei Sirius tegen de man die bij de ingang stond.  
"Dan is er helaas geen plek meer," zei die.   
"Zeker weten?" zei James.  
"Het is hier al overvol, meneer. We moesten zelf nog een extra tafel neerzetten," zei de man. Sirius knikte en ze liepen weer naar buiten. Lily en Marlou keken nogal teleurgesteld.  
"We kunnen ook naar de McDrive," zei Sirius.  
"Ja!" zei James blij.  
"Nee! Hallo, dit is toch voor jullie trouwdag, dan ga je toch niet naar de McDrive!" zei Lily.  
"Eh….gewoon naar de McDonalds dan?" zei Sirius. "Anders kunnen we toch nergens heen…"  
Lily en Marlou gaven uiteindelijk toe, en even later liepen ze de McDonalds binnen in hun nette kleren waar nog wat voedselresten op te vinden waren. Ze gingen in een hoekje zitten.  
"Moet er niet iemand gaan bestellen?" zei Lily.  
"Nee, deze McDonalds doet niet aan zelfbediening," zei James.  
En inderdaad, even later kwam er een meisje in McDonaldskleren hun bestelling opnemen.  
"Ik wil graag een cheeseburger en cola," zei Lily.  
"En ik ook," zei Marlou.   
"Eh….een hamburger, een McFlurry, friet en sinas," zei James. Het meisje schreef het op.  
"En u?" zei ze tegen Sirius.  
"Eh….doe maar een cheeseburger, een hamburger, friet, een McFlurry, wat drumsticks, een Happymeal, McNuggets, een Big Mac, een Quarter Pounder en eh….een Cola Light, want ik ben op dieet," zei Sirius. Het meisje keek hem verbaasd aan maar schreef het wel allemaal op en liep weg.  
"Je bent onverbeterlijk, Sluipvoet," zei James grijnzend.  
"Onverbeterlijk? Ben je wel helemaal normaal? Dat kan je nooit allemaal op! Heb je eigenlijk wel Dreuzelgeld?" zei Lily geschokt.  
"Natuurlijk," zei Sirius.   
Ze wachtten lang op hun bestelling, die na een halfuur eindelijk kwam. De hele tafel stond vol met eten en Sirius begon gretig aan zijn Quarter Pounder.

"Mag ik de boter even?" zei Lily.  
Het was alweer een jaar later, Lily en James en Marlou en Sirius vierden allebei hun trouwdag met een picknick.  
Sirius gaf Lily de boter aan en zei:  
"Heb je m'n nieuwe motor al gezien, Gaffel?"  
James keek op.  
"Nee?" zei hij.  
"Gekocht voor een prikkie op de zwarte markt, en ik heb hem zo betoverd dat ie kan vliegen!" vertelde Sirius enthousiast.  
Marlou zuchtte.  
"Ik moet dit iedere dag aanhoren," zei ze tegen Lily.  
"Anders vergeet je het weer!" zei Sirius.  
"Je bent een maffe gozer," zei Marlou grijnzend. "Maar wel een leuke maffe gozer," voegde ze er nog aan toe.  
"Je bent nog steeds goed bij de meiden," zei James grijnzend.  
"Natuurlijk. Ik snap niet dat je met hem getrouwd bent, Lily, ik ben veel leuker!" zei Sirius lachend.  
Lily rolde met haar ogen.  
"Ik snap het ook niet…" zei ze.  
"He zeg, ik was populairder dan jou!" protesteerde James.  
"Ja Gaffel, je bent geweldig…" zuchtte Sirius.  
"Ik wou al zeggen!" zei James.  
"James, joehoee, James!" hoorden ze opeens iemand roepen. James keek om en zag een meisje met blond haar op ze afrennen.  
"Ken je me nog? Ik ben het, Audrey! We zaten samen op Zweinstein!" zei ze buiten adem.  
James beet even op zijn lip en Lily keek hem fronsend aan.  
"Oh ja, juist…Audrey," zei James.  
"Wat dacht je van samen een avondje uit?" zei Audrey, die niet eens op Lily lette. James kuchte even toen hij Lily moeite zag doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten.  
"Eh…nou, zie je, het lijkt me echt heel gezellig, maar ik ben vandaag mijn trouwdag aan het vieren…." zei hij.  
"Oh! Eh…leuk," zei Audrey, maar het klonk niet overtuigd. "Dan eh….ga ik maar weer eens,"  
De teleurstelling droop van haar gezicht af.  
Ton ze weg was gelopen barstten Lily en Marlou in lachen uit.  
"Niet grappig," zei James nors.  
"Als er een blonde stoot met een voorgevel die meer waard is dan haar hersenen jou probeert te versieren? Echt wel!" zei Marlou lachend.  
"Eh…ja. Heeft iemand Maanling nog gezien, trouwens?" zei Sirius, om maar over een ander onderwerp te beginnen.  
"Al een tijdje niet…maar hij heeft toch een nieuwe vriendin?" zei Marlou.  
"Ja, ene Marije…." zei Lily. James knikte.  
"De zoveelste al!" zei Marlou.  
"Laat hem ook eens plezier hebben! Volgens mij is het deze keer trouwens menens…" zei James.  
"Natuurlijk…" zei Lily ongelovig.  
"Hé mensen, het is al laat. We zouden toch nog naar de bios gaan?" zei Sirius. De anderen knikten en ze begonnen op te ruimen.


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

**Hoofdstuk 17**

_Drie jaar later_  
"Weet je James…." begon Lily aarzelend. Ze zat op de bank en wreef over haar buik. In juli, over een maand, zou hun baby geboren worden.  
"Ja?" zei James, die naast haar neerplofte.  
"Als onze zoon…of dochter….geboren is…dan krijgt hij ook met…nou…deze wereld te maken…" zei Lily.  
"Je bedoelt met Voldemort," zuchtte James.  
"Ja," zei Lily.  
"Denk daar niet meer aan! We zijn nu al drie keer aan hem ontsnapt, maar ik heb al heel lang niets meer over hem gehoord," zei James.  
"Maar om de een of andere reden voel ik me toch niet veilig…ik bedoel, we zijn inderdaad al drie keer aan hem ontsnapt, maar toen zat hij ook steeds achter ons aan," zei Lily.  
"Je lijkt Perkamentus wel, die wilde dat we hem tot Geheimhouder zouden benoemen." zei James.  
"Misschien moeten we dat gewoon doen," zei Lily.  
Op dat moment hoorden ze een oorverdovend gebrul. James liep naar buiten.  
"Sluipvoet!" riep hij zwaaiend. Sirius landde met zijn vliegende zwarte motor voor hun deur.  
"Is dat wel zo'n slim idee, met al die Dreuzels hier?" zei Lily, die naast James in de deuropening verscheen.  
"Maakt niet uit," zei Sirius schouderophalend. Hij zette de motor uit.  
"Ik kwam even zeggen dat ik een dochter heb," zei hij blij.  
"Gefeliciteerd!" zei Lily. Ze gaf Sirius een knuffel. "Kunnen we naar haar toe?"  
"Ja, Marlou is thuis met haar…al een paar uur…" zei Sirius.  
"En jij zegt niks?" zei James grijnzend. "Gefeliciteerd, maat,"  
"Nou, kom maar mee dan, Lily kan achterop," zei Sirius. Lily kon niet Verschijnselen, dus ze klom achterop.  
Sirius startte de motor weer en ze stegen op.  
"Aaargh! Wat is dit voor vreselijk ding!" brulde Lily.   
"Do een beetje rustig, stress is niet goed voor je," zei Sirius plagend.  
Lily had hem niet verstaan dus ze antwoordde niet.  
Na tien minuten waren ze al bij Sirius huis. Lily liep wankelend naar binnen, waar Marlou en James al wachtten. Lily ging blij naast ze zitten en keek naar de baby in Marlou's handen. Ze had zwarte haartjes en grote bruine ogen.  
"Wat een schatje!" zei Lily.  
"Ze heet Fay," zei Marlou trots.  
"Mag ik haar eens?" zei Lily. Marlou knikte en gaf Fay aan Lily.  
"Aaach…ze is toch wel vroeg?" zei ze.  
"Eh…ja," zei Marlou.  
"Ze is de mooiste engel uit mijn paradijs," zei Sirius.  
"Niet weer…" zuchtte Marlou.

Een halfuur later gingen Lily en James naar huis om te eten.  
"We hebben niet veel….zullen we wentelteefjes bakken?" zei Lily, die de kasten doorzocht.  
"Ja!" zei James blij.  
"Oké, doe jij het even, ik ben moe," zei Lily.  
"Wat, ik? Oh eh…ja…natuurlijk," zei James. Lily ging op de bank zitten.  
James pakte een kom, twee eieren, melk, kaneel en zout. Hij goot wat melk in de kom. Daarna brak hij een ei op de rand, maar dat deed hij zo hard dat het ei doormidden brak en de inhoud naast de kom viel en de schel van het ei in de kom.   
"Shit," zei hij nors.  
"Lukt het?" hoorde hij Lily roepen.  
"Eh…ja, het gaat fantastisch…" zei James snel.   
Hij viste snel de schel uit de kom met melk en wilde die in de prullenbak gooien, maar hij gooide ze ernaast.  
Toen hij dat weer opgeruimd had probeerde hij de inhoud van het ei te pakken, zodat zijn hele handen eronder zaten. Snel gooide hij het in de kom, maar daarna gooide hij de kom nog eens om zodat de helft van de smurrie ernaast viel.  
"Ugh," mompelde hij kwaad.  
Hij veegde het op met een doekje, deed wat kaneel in de kom (wat bijzonder genoeg wel lukte) en pakte daarna de zout, maar er kwam niks uit. Hij haalde het dopje met de gaatjes erin van het zoutvaatje af, maar dat hielp ook niet.  
Hij pakte een ander zoutvaatje en goot het daarin. Alles zat nu onder het zout, maar er zat in ieder geval zout in de kom.  
De boterhammen lagen niet in het kastje, dus pakte hij een zak uit de vriezer, maar de boterhammen zaten aan elkaar vastgevroren.  
"Help eens even," zei hij. Hij stond voor Lily, die hem verbaasd aankeek.  
"Als jij nou aan die kant trekt, doe ik aan deze kant," zei James.  
"Je bent een idioot," zei Lily lachend. Ze pakte de zak met boterhammen af en trok ze zonder moeite van elkaar.  
"Hè?" zei James verbaasd.  
"Ga nou maar verder!" zei Lily lachend. James liep terug naar de keuken en deed de boterhammen in de magnetron.  
Het eerste wentelteefje bakken ging op zich nog wel goed, maar de tweede brandde aan en bij de derde werd de boter helemaal bruin toen James die in de pan deed.  
"Klaar!" riep hij even later naar Lily. Ze kwam aan tafel zitten.  
James hield de hete pan onder koud water, zodat ze een sissend geluid hoorden en er witte wolken opstegen.  
"Lekker?" zei hij ondertussen.  
"Eh…ja," zei Lily. Toen James even niet keek gooide ze snel haar aangebrande wentelteefje in de prullenbak.  
"Weet je, ik heb toch niet zo'n honger en ik ben moe. Ik ga slapen, welterusten!" zei ze en voordat James kon antwoorden was ze al weg.

De volgende dag liep Lily met Marlou door de Wegisweg. Ze stonden in een klein winkeltje en keken naar babykleertjes.  
"Als jij nou een zoon krijgt kan dat nog wat worden," zei Marlou grijnzend. Ze had Fay ook meegenomen in een nieuwe kinderwagen.  
"Ja, dan gaan ze samen naar Zweinstein!" zei Lily.  
Toen ze genoeg kleren hadden gekocht gingen ze iets drinken in de Lekke Ketel.  
"Die gast zit al de hele tijd naar ons te kijken," fluisterde Lily.   
Vlakbij zat een man in een zwarte mantel. Ze konden zijn gezicht niet zien, maar het was wel duidelijk dat hij steeds hun kant op keek.  
"Naar jou bedoel je," fluisterde Marlou terug.   
"Helemaal niet," zei Lily niet echt overtuigd. "Zullen we maar gaan?"  
"Ja, goed idee…" zei Marlou. Ze stonden op en vertrokken. Ze hadden niet gezien dat de man achter hen ook meteen opstond en achter ze aan liep…


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18

Buiten pakte de man Marlou's arm. Ze draaide zich om en keek hem aan. Hij had zijn kap niet meer op. Het was een jongen van ongeveer 20 jaar, met stroblond haar. Hij keek haar dreigend aan.  
"Wat moet je?" snauwde Marlou.  
Lily ging naast haar staan. Ze had de kinderwagen vast.  
"Je kind," zei de man met een knikje naar Fay.  
Marlou trok zich los. De man trok zijn toverstok en Lily en Marlou ook. Ze stonden zo een hele tijd stil, tot de man opeens "_Expelliarmus_!" zei en zo Lily en Marlou ontwapende.  
Lily pakte Fay en rende weg.  
"_Crucio_!" riep de man. De spreuk raakte Lily in haar rug en ze zakte gillend op de grond. Ze kon Fay nog net vasthouden.  
"Geef hier," zei hij. Hij was naar Lily toe gelopen. Marlou bleef steeds staan bij de kinderwagen. Ze staarde met lege ogen voor zich uit.  
"Nee!" zei Lily bijna huilend.  
"_Imperio_!" riep de man. "Zo dan. Geef dat kind hier!"  
Lily gaf Fay gehoorzaam aan de man. Hij liep weg met Fay en smeet ondertussen de toverstokken van Lily en Marlou op de grond.  
Na een tijdje kwam Marlou weer bij haar positieven.  
"Fay….waar is Fay?" gilde ze.  
Maar Lily luisterde niet.  
"Lily!" riep Marlou. Ze gaf Lily een mep in haar gezicht.  
"Au! Wat doe je - waar is die vent?" zei Lily, die ook weer bijkwam.  
"Hij is er vandoor, met Fay!" gilde Marlou hysterisch.  
"Shit, waar ging hij heen?" zei Lily.  
"WEET IK VEEL! WAAROM GAF JE HAAR DAN OOK WEG?" schreeuwde Marlou. Een paar voorbijgangers keken haar aan alsof ze psychisch niet helemaal normaal was.  
"Marlou, kalmeer! Ik was onder invloed van –" zei Lily sussend.  
"De Imperiusvloek, ja…" maakte Marlou zuchtend haar zin af.  
"Nou, gaan we nog iets doen of blijven we hier staan tot Sint Juttemis?" zei Lily.  
"Laten we James en Sirius halen…" zei Marlou.  
"Haal jij ze dan, ik kan niet Verschijnselen," zei Lily. Marlou knikte en Verdwijnselde naar Sirius' huis.

James en Sirius zaten onderuitgezakt op de bank met een Boterbiertje en pizza tv te kijken.  
"Hoi Marlou…wat is er?" zei James.  
"De mooiste engel uit mijn –" begon Sirius.  
"Hou je kop! Fay is ontvoerd door een Dooddoener!" gilde Marlou.  
Sirius kwam met een schok overeind, en als het kon, had hij zichzelf bijna door het plafond geschoten.  
"WAT!" schreeuwde hij.  
James keek alsof hij de paus in een roze zwembroek had gezien.  
"Waar zijn ze?" zei hij.  
"Weet ik veel!" gilde Marlou. "Maar we moeten haar nu gaan zoeken! Lily wacht bij de Lekke Ketel!"  
Ze Verdwijnselden alledrie tegelijk naar Lily.  
Maar Lily was weg.  
"Waar is ze?" zei James benauwd.  
"Ze was net nog hier…" zei Marlou nog benauwder.  
"Ik ben hier!" riep Lily een eindje verderop.  
De anderen zuchtten opgelucht.  
"Lily, jij kan door de haard van de Lekke Ketel naar huis…wij gaan wel zoeken," zei James.  
"Wat? Nee, ik wil wel iets doen!" zei Lily.  
"Dat kan niet…straks wordt je nog geraakt door een spreuk ofzo, en dat is niet goed voor eh…de baby," zei James.  
"Ik ben al ge – oh, laat maar, dan ga ik wel. Maar hou me op de hoogte," zei Lily geïrriteerd. Ze besloot maar niet te vertellen dat ze al geraakt was, want dan zou James weer geschokt reageren en daar had ze geen zin in. Dus ze liep de Lekke Ketel binnen en ging met Brandstof naar huis.

Twee uur later kwam James thuis. Lily kon goed zien dat hij geduelleerd had.  
"Heb je haar gevonden?" vroeg ze.  
"Ja…" zuchtte James. "We vonden een groep Dooddoeners in een steegje, met Fay,"   
"Hoe heb je haar teruggekregen?" vroeg Lily.  
"Ze gaven haar terug," zei James.  
"Wat? Waarom zomaar?" zei Lily verbaasd.  
"Omdat…omdat ze eigenlijk ons kind wilden ontvoeren…" stamelde James.  
Lily was even stil.  
"Ons kind…waarom?" zei ze na een tijdje.  
"Ze wilden ons kind hebben en ze dachten dat Fay dat was….ik weet niet waarom, en Perkamentus wil het ook niet zeggen!" zei James gefrustreerd. "Maar hij wil nu per se dat we een Geheimhouder nemen,"  
Lily haalde haar schouders op.  
"Waarom niet?" zei ze.  
"Lily, weet je eigenlijk wel wat dat inhoudt?" zei James geïrriteerd.   
"Natuurlijk!" zei Lily.  
"Nou dan! Ik heb geen zin om 24 uur per dag in de gaten gehouden te worden!" riep James.  
"En je vind onze veiligheid niet belangrijk dan?" riep Lily boos.  
"We zijn veilig!" riep James.  
"Volgens Perkamentus niet!" gilde Lily.  
"Volgens mij wel! Ik wil geen Geheimhouder, dus er komt geen Geheimhouder!" schreeuwde James.  
"Jij moet altijd je zin hebben!" schreeuwde Lily. Ze beende de kamer uit en even later hoorde James de voordeur dichtslaan.

Lily wist niet waar ze heen moest. Sirius en Marlou hadden wel genoeg aan hun hoofd. Het was al donker en het regende zachtjes.  
Shirley, schoot het haar opeens te binnen. Gelukkig wist ze haar adres nog. Ze had Shirley al een jaar niet gezien…  
Toen ze bij Shirley's huis kwam, een grote witte villa, hoorde ze harde muziek. Ze liep naar de voordeur en belde aan, maar dat was niet nodig want de deur stond gewoon open. Ze liep naar binnen. Er heerste een vreselijke stank en de lichten waren uit. Zodra ze de deur van de gang naar de woonkamer opendeed, stonk het nog meer en klonk de muziek harder dan ooit. Ze zag een groep mensen onderuitgezakt op een bank zitten.  
"Yo, wat doe jij hier, man?" zei een jongen. Hij had een jointje in zijn hand en keek Lily vaag aan. Die antwoordde niet, maar liep verder, langs nog meer mensen.  
"Shirley?" zei Lily even later vol afgrijzen. Ze stond voor Shirley, die op de schoot van een jongen zat. Ze had een vreselijk kort jurkje aan en een jointje in haar hand.  
"Lily!" zei ze wazig. Ze stond op en liep wankelend naar Lily. "Lang niet gezien, hoe issie?"  
"Dat wou ik net aan jou vragen…" zei Lily aarzelend. Ze wilde haar neus dichtknijpend, maar bedacht dat dat er nogal vreemd zou uitzien. "Zullen we naar buiten?"  
"Ja, is goed.." zei Shirley. Ze liepen door de achterdeur naar buiten. Shirley ging op een krakkemikkig bankje zitten en Lily op een tuinstoel.  
"Wat is er met je gebeurd, Shirley?" zei Lily hoofdschuddend.  
"Waar heb je het over?" zei Shirley.  
"Waar heb ik het over….nou, je zit met een groep drugsverslaafden in een huis, je drinkt, je rookt, je snuift en – weet ik veel wat allemaal, dus je zou wel moeten weten waar ik het over heb!" zei Lily, die haar handen dramatisch in de lucht gooide.  
"Ik doe wel wat ik zelf wil! Wat doe je hier trouwens? Het is al meer dan een jaar geleden dat ik je voor het laatst gezien heb!" zei Shirley.  
Lily stond op.  
"Inderdaad, en ik wou dat ik niet gekomen was. Aan jou heb ik toch niks," zei ze. Ze ging deze keer door de poort weg.


	19. Hoofdstuk 19

**Hoofdstuk 19**

Lily besloot om maar terug naar huis te gaan en het uit te praten met James. Ze had totaal geen zin in ruzie op het moment.  
Ze viste de sleutels uit haar jaszak en ging zo snel mogelijk naar binnen, want het plensde nogal.  
"James?" riep ze.  
Even later kwam James de gang in.  
"Waar ben je geweest?" vroeg hij.  
"Dat wil je niet weten," zei Lily. "Sorry van daarnet,"  
"Nee, ik moet sorry zeggen," zei James grijnzend.  
"Zand erover," zei Lily.  
"Maar waar ben je dan geweest?" vroeg James.  
"Bij Shirley…" zei Lily niet-enthousiast.  
"En waarom wou ik dat niet weten?" zei James.  
"Omdat het daar eh…een levende seksclub is," zei Lily zuchtend.  
"Echt? Waar woont ze?" zei James grinnikend. "Grapje," zei hij er achteraan.  
"Ze is verslaafd," zei Lily.  
"Shirley?" vroeg James verbaasd.  
"Ja," zei Lily.   
"Lekkere vriendin," zei James fronsend.  
"Nee," zei Lily. "We moeten het nog over een Geheimhouder hebben…"  
"Ja….weet je, ik denk dat we het maar gewoon moeten doen," zei James.  
"Toch?" zei Lily glimlachend.  
"Ja, laten we naar Perkamentus gaan," zei James zeker.  
Ze reden met de auto naar de Orde, waar Perkamentus aan het vergaderen was.

"Hoi eh….sorry dat we storen, maar we wilden het even over een Geheimhouder hebben…" zei Lily tegen Perkamentus.  
Die knikte en liep met Lily en James naar zijn eigen kantoor.  
"Weten jullie het al zeker?" zei hij, toen ze allemaal zaten.  
"Ja," zei James.  
"Goed, nou, ik wil jullie Geheimhouder wel worden," zei Perkamentus.  
"Nee nee, jij hebt het al druk genoeg! Ik had eigenlijk Sirius in gedachten…" zei James.  
"Ik wil best jullie Geheimhouder zijn, dat is geen moeite, James." zei Perkamentus.  
"Nee, wij willen liever Sirius," zei Lily. Ze hadden het er onderweg over gehad.  
"Zeker weten?" zei Perkamentus.  
Lily en James knikten allebei.  
"Goed dan…en jullie weten hoe dat moet?" zei Perkamentus zuchtend.  
"Ja," zei James.  
"Nou, dan kunnen jullie gaan, ik ga verder met vergaderen," zei Perkamentus.   
Lily en James reden weer naar huis.

Thuis aangekomen pakte James zijn spiegel uit een kastje.  
"Sirius!" zei hij tegen de spiegel. Sirius' hoofd verscheen erin.  
"Wat?" zei hij.  
"Wil jij onze Geheimhouder worden?" vroeg James.  
"Wat…waarom?" zei Sirius.  
"Kom nou even hierheen, dan leggen we het uit…" zei James. Sirius knikte.  
Even later Verschijnselde hij in hun huiskamer.  
Lily en James begonnen alles uit te leggen, en Sirius stemde meteen in.  
"Geen probleem," zei hij. "Maar wacht…jullie moeten dus beschermd worden tegen Voldemort? Maar Voldemort weet denk ik dat wij beste vrienden zijn…"  
"Waarom zou hij dat weten?" zei James.  
"Nou, je kent m'n broer, Regulus…" zei Sirius naar de grond kijkend.  
"Eh…ja. Maar wie zouden we dan moeten nemen? Perkamentus?" zei Lily.  
"Nee, iemand die Voldemort niet verwacht…Peter, bijvoorbeeld," zei Sirius.  
"Peter? Weet je het zeker?" zei James.  
"Ja, Voldemort verwacht dat niet. Hij zal niet achter Peter aan gaan!" zei Sirius simpel.  
"Dat is wel zo…" zei Lily.  
"Goed, dan halen we Peter. Maar we zeggen tegen niemand dat hij Geheimhouder is!" zei James.  
"Nee," zeiden Lily en Sirius tegelijk.  
"Oké," zei James. Hij Verdwijnselde naar Peter.

"Mevrouw Pippeling?" riep hij door het huis.  
"Oh, hallo James! Zoek je Peter?" zei mevrouw Pippeling, een kort en mollig vrouwtje.  
"Ja," zei James.  
"Ik weet niet waar hij heen is…maar hij zei dat hij zo terug zou – oh, daar is hij al!" zei mevrouw Pippeling.  
"Hoi Gaffel," zei Peter.  
"Hoi, wil je even meekomen naar mijn huis? We moeten iets bespreken…iets belangrijks," zei James. "Wat heb je eigenlijk voor rare mantel aan, je lijkt wel…een Dooddoener,"  
"Ja eh…heb ik gekregen van iemand. Vind je me echt op een Dooddoener lijken?" zei Peter lachend.  
James haalde zijn schouders op en Verdwijnselde, Peter vlak daarna.  
"Hoi Peter," zeiden Lily en Sirius tegelijk. Lily gaf Sirius gauw een mep voordat hij dat kon doen.  
"Hoi," zei Peter. "Nou, vertel,"  
"We willen dat jij onze Geheimhouder wordt," zei Lily.  
Peter moest het blijkbaar even tot zich door laten dringen.  
"Ik, Geheimhouder? Maar – waarom?" stamelde hij.  
"We moeten beschermd worden tegen Voldemort, dus we hebben een Geheimhouder nodig," zei James.  
"En waarom dan ik?" zei Peter.  
"Omdat Voldemort dat misschien niet verwacht. Maar als je niet wil –" zei Lily.  
"Oh ja ja, ik wil wel!" onderbrak Peter haar snel.  
"Oké! Maar nog een ding: zeg tegen niemand dat je onze Geheimhouder bent…en je weet wat dat inhoudt hè? Je mag ons dus niet verraden…" zei James.  
"Natuurlijk verraad ik jullie niet!" zei Peter.  
"Goed, dan kunnen we – hoi Marlou," zei Lily.  
Iedereen keek om. Marlou was net Verschijnseld.  
"Waar is Fay?" zei Sirius.  
"Ze slaapt. Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?" zei Marlou.  
Lily zuchtte en begon het uit te leggen.  
"Kunnen we nu beginnen?" zei James geïrriteerd. Lily knikte. "Oké Peter, ga daar maar staan. Lily, we moeten de spreuk tegelijk zeggen,"  
Peter ging in het midden van de kamer staan en Lily en James naast elkaar, met getrokken toverstokken.  
"Klaar? 1…2…3…_Fidelio_!" zei James.   
Lily vuurde de spreuk tegelijk met hem af. Peter lichtte fel op, maar even later was hij weer normaal.  
"Je leek wel een gloeilamp," zei James grijnzend.  
Peter lachte zachtjes.  
"Je kunt gaan," zei Lily. "Bedankt!"  
"Graag gedaan…." zei Peter.  
Hij Verdwijnselde naar een plek ergens ver weg…

"Ah…Wormstaart," zei Voldemort met zijn kille stem. "Wat kom je binnenvallen…iets belangrijks te melden?"   
Peter boog diep voor Voldemort.  
"Heer, de Potters hebben mij tot Geheimhouder benoemd," zei hij.  
"Geheimhouder…dat is goed nieuws, Wormstaart. Maar ik wacht nog af….hun zoon is nog niet geboren…" zei Voldemort goedkeurend. "Je zal beloond worden als ik met die jongen heb afgerekend…"  
"Dank u, Heer," zei Peter.  
"Je kunt gaan," zei Voldemort.  
Peter liep achteruit de kamer uit.


	20. Hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20

Nu Peter Geheimhouder was moest hij in een huis gaan wonen die niet makkelijk te vinden was. Omdat iedereen dacht dat Sirius de Geheimhouder was, ging hij met Marlou naast Peter wonen.   
"Het is hier wel….afgelegen, hè?" zei Marlou toen ze wat dozen met spullen erin naar binnen droegen.  
"Nou en…we hebben een leuke buur, in ieder geval!" zei Sirius, en hij kuchte meteen nadat hij dat gezegd had.  
"Ja, geweldig…hij komt toch niet iedere dag aanbellen hè…" zei Marlou.  
"Nee, nee, ik heb al gevraagd om wat privacy," zei Sirius.  
"Waarom hebben ze Perkamentus niet gewoon tot Geheimhouder benoemd? Hij is de enige waarvan Voldemort bang is, en dan had dit allemaal niet gehoeven," zei Marlou geërgerd.  
"Perkamentus heeft het al zo druk…echt waar, als hij nog een taak op zich neemt denk ik dat hij in elkaar zakt. De beste man is al in de honderd," zei Sirius.  
Net toen Sirius dat gezegd had kwam Remus opeens binnen.  
"Hé Maanling, lang niet gezien! Waar zat je nou steeds?" zei Sirius.  
Remus haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Gewoon thuis," zei hij.  
"Ik hoorde dat je een vriendin had?" zei Sirius.  
"Marije, ja," zei Remus. "Hoi Fay!"  
Fay maakte een vrolijk geluidje en stak haar armpjes uit.  
"Hoe is het met Lily? Ik ga zo even naar ze toe…" zei Remus.  
"Ach ja, wel goed hè. Nog een week, geloof ik," zei Sirius.  
"Ik ga even naar ze toe," zei Remus en hij Verdwijnselde.

"En haal ook nog maar augurken, en – Hoi Remus!" zei Lily.  
James stond naast haar met een boodschappenlijstje.  
"Hoi. Hoe is het?" zei Remus.  
"Goed," zei Lily glimlachend.  
"Wanneer ben je uitgerekend?" vroeg Remus.  
"5 augustus," zei Lily. "Dus nog 6 dagen…James, ga nou maar,"  
"Eh..ja," zei die. Hij pakte een tas. "Moet je nou zien, Maanling. Ik moet al boodschappen gaan halen voor haar. Je moet niet met haar getrouwd zijn,"  
Hij rende snel de kamer uit om Lily's mep te ontwijken.  
"Kom je morgen wel naar de Orde?" vroeg Remus aan Lily.  
"Ja, ik heb anders toch niks te doen…" antwoordde die.  
Remus zette thee en ze bleven een halfuur kletsen tot James eindelijk terugkwam.  
"Hèhè, daar ben je…." zei Lily. Ze keek in de tas.  
"Goed?" zei James hijgend.  
"Ja. Heb je gerend ofzo?" zei Lily.  
"Het regent," zei James.  
"Aha. Nou, we gaan maar vroeg slapen, dan kan ik morgen mee naar de vergadering," zei Lily.  
James knikte.  
"Goh Gaffel, ik had eigenlijk nooit gedacht dat jij nog eens kinderen zou nemen," zei Remus opeens.  
"Ik ook niet," zei James lachend.  
"Al die luiers enzo verschonen….'s nachts je bed uit…ik moet er niet aan denken," ging Remus verder.  
"Wat? Dacht je dat ik luiers ging verschonen?" zei James geschokt.  
"Tuurlijk," zeiden Remus en Lily tegelijk.  
"Oké oké, ik wil je best helpen, maar ik ga echt nooit van m'n leven 's nachts m'n nest uit!" zei James.  
"Daar zorg ik wel voor," zei Lily grijnzend.  
"Ik ga maar weer eens. Ik zie jullie morgen bij de Orde! Marije komt trouwens ook," zei Remus.  
James floot.  
"Nou, ik wil dat lekkere ding dan weleens zien," flapte hij eruit.  
"Sorry? Ik dacht dat ik 'je lekkere ding' was?" zei Lily.  
"Ja, maar aangezien jij nu – ach, laat maar. Natuurlijk ben je dat," zei James.  
Remus grijnsde nog even en Verdwijnselde weer.

De volgende ochtend ging de wekker al vroeg. Lily was zoals gewoonlijk eerder uit bed dan James.  
"Kom nou James, de vergadering begint zo!" zei Lily. Ze trok aan James arm.  
"Jaja," bromde James. Lily ging snel douchen en aankleden. Toen ze daarmee klaar was kwam James pas het bed uitrollen. Lily liep naar beneden en maakte ontbijt.   
Uiteindelijk kwamen ze 10 minuten te laat.  
"Sorry," zei James tegen Perkamentus, die een knikje naar de tafel gaf. Ze gingen snel verder en luisterden naar Perkamentus' gepraat.  
Er zaten maar een stuk of vijf leden aan de tafel; Sirius, Marlou, Peter, en dan nog Lily en James.  
"Waar is Remus met zijn vriendin dan?" vroeg Lily fluisterend aan Marlou.  
"Ook te laat, denk ik," fluisterde Marlou terug.  
"Dus het lijkt me een goed idee als-" zei Perkamentus, maar opeens Verschijnselden er twee mensen.  
Het was Remus met zijn vriendin Marije. Ze had lang bruin haar en blauwe ogen. Ze was best knap en zag er normaaltjes uit.  
"Ga zitten," zei Perkamentus, nog voordat Remus 'Sorry' kon zeggen.  
Marije begroette de anderen allemaal. Sirius' ogen dreigden uit hun kassen te vallen, totdat Marlou hem een stoot met haar elleboog gaf.   
Perkamentus deed zijn gewoonlijke vragenrondje.  
"Lily, jij nog iets te vragen?" zei hij tegen Lily.  
Maar die antwoordde niet.  
"Lily?" probeerde Perkamentus nog een keer.  
"James…we moeten weg. Nu," zei Lily. Ze had een hand op haar buik gelegd.  
"Eh….kan dat niet wachten?" zei James aarzelend.  
"NEE!" riep Lily. De anderen schrokken allemaal.  
"Oké oké, we gaan hoor Albus," zei James.  
Perkamentus knikte.  
"Neem de haard," zei hij. Lily en James liepen naar de grote haard waar ze samen inkonden. Ze gebruikten Brandstof om naar het St.Holisto's te reizen…

James zat op een bankje bij de kamer waar Lily was. Even later kwamen ook Sirius en Marlou.  
"We konden wegkomen, maar Remus niet," zei Sirius.  
"Oh," zei James alleen maar.  
"Is alles goed daar?" zei Marlou. Ze probeerde met haar oor tegen de deur aan te luisteren, wat er nog al raar uitzag.  
James antwoordde niet.   
"Mocht je er niet bijzijn?" vroeg Sirius.  
James schudde zijn hoofd.  
Na een hele lange tijd ging dan eindelijk de deur open.  
"Gefeliciteerd met uw zoon, meneer Potter," zei de vrouwelijke Heler die de deur openhield. James grijnsde en sprintte de kamer binnen.  
Lily lag op bed met de baby in haar armen.  
"Wauw," kon James alleen maar uitbrengen.  
"Harry," zei Lily glimlachend. "Harry James Potter,"


End file.
